My Little Space Explorer  Magrathia
by The-Black-Cuno
Summary: The First of three planents that was mentioned by the Equestrian Creators - Magrathia.  Arcanis Wraith, Ex human and now Creator of the SGE lands on Magrathia with Twilight to ge roped into a School for Gifted Unicorns, Unicolus. Harry/Twilight Shipping
1. Best laid plans of Unicorns and Alicorns

My Little Space Explorer – Magrathia

Chapter 1 – Best laid plans of Unicorns and Alicorns

Written by Adam Jenkins AKA the Black Cuno

All Original Characters belong to me

Harry potter Belongs to JK Rowling, MLP FIM belongs to Hasbro and Lauren Faust

o.O.o

Standing From the control Room, One would think that this is the SGC back on earth. Well you would be correct, save one thing, which the Whole Department was completely made up of ponies. Most of the earth ponies that had originally helped with the construction of the SGE Castle had stayed on as helpers and a few as actual staff; Running the Canteen and what not. Some of Celestia's Favourite unicorns had also Re-located here to help out, only those interested in the Stargate program mind you. One of which was Twilight Sparkle, the princesses student. 3 months after the Construction finished for the SGE she had set up a Magic Portal from her Library the SGE Guest hall, For quick access and in case her friends were needed. This portal was also helped set up by Adam or 'Arcanis Wraith' (Ancient for 'Arcane Wraith' after he saved Equestria from Nightmare Moon and the Wraith all in one go). Celestia had asked that those who knew him as Adam could keep it Secret and refer to him as Arcanis. The Portal was based on what the Stargate system was, but on a significantly smaller scale and allowed instantaneous Travel between the Ever Free and the library in Ponyville.

Twilight had seen him from Time to time around the castle and was mainly accompanying Princess Luna showing her around and what have you, though the last few days Luna had been looking a bit off so remained in her Chambers with Night Wing Guarding her doors 24/7. She knew something was wrong, as the Main occupants of the Castle Twilight, Adam/Arcanis and Luna had a Whole Wing to themselves, because of the increased Visits from Nurse Red Heart (Who when she asked, said everything was fine with her) and Even Celestia. Who each time came also had a Meeting with Adam, and was looking happier each time.

It had been 9 months since the wraith incident, and well, Adam had said that there were 3 other known occupied planets in this system/galaxy. Magrathia, Skyrim and Terraria; Celestia had instigated during one of the meetings that Twilight would accompany Adam to the other planets as a royal diplomat for them. Adam represented the SGC and SGA, which they still hadn't heard from since the incident.

"OUTA DA WAY!" Adam Shouted startling Twilight. Who was in deep thought and at the time walking towards her quarters. she heard a Scream of pain coming from Luna's Room. Her heart missed a beat as Adam literally jumped over her and continued "COME ON TWI!" He sounded…Excited?

Twilight caught up as they both entered the Room with Luna in Bed holding a bundle and she her breath was slowing and nurse Red Heart was Washing Her Hooves in a bowl of water. "What happened?" Twilight Asked.

"How are you doing?" Adam Asked

"Fine considering Tia doesn't know yet ha-ha" Luna Laughed, the little bundle let out a Small cry, it sounded like a Girl "Shh, it's okay. It's only Daddy"

"Wait what is going on?" Twilight asked as Nurse, she smiled but remained Silent.

"Twilight as you know, me and Luna well… have been going steady for the last 9 months. Well after a While we umm"

"Got 'it on' as you would say" Luna said

"Wait, what?" Twilight Said sounding even more confused

"Luna and I are parents now. That's why she's been avoiding Tia and most of the ponies here for the last month now"

"Oh…OH wow" Twilight said

"Come now Twi, Take a look, you to Dad" Luna said laughing. They both leaned in to see the new Frilly.

"Well I'll be, she's got your coat" Adam commented

"And your mane and eyes" Luna Said smiling.

The Newborn Alicorn Frilly looked remarkable like a Very young Luna, Abet her mane was a Silvery grey colour and covered her left eye, her eyes where a deep ocean Blue. She was quite content to sit in her Mother's Arms/Fore-hooves for the time.

"So what are you going to call her?" Twilight Asked. Adam and Luna looked at each other and nodded.

"Luna Eclipse, but we will call her Eclipse for short, and so not to Cause confusion when I'm around" Luna said, Eclipse Simply smiled and let out a Baby chuckle, as if she knew what was going on, as A Night Wing Guard entered

"Sorry for the interruption, but the Unicorn Scientist Alpha Centauri has said they have the Dial sequence for Magrathia" he said bowing.

"Excellent, I must take my leave Luna. I will be back" Adam said as He and Twilight left the new mother happier than she was 9 months ago.

o.O.o

The unicorn that had found the Magrathia Dialling Sequence was called 'Alpha Centauri', an aging Colt with the Centauri Constellation as his mark. The Colt was an Amber colour with Red short cropped mane. He wore the SGE uniform, which were a Simple Collar and the SGE Symbol on it. The SGE symbol was the standard Pyramid with a Half Moon and Half Sun behind it for a Backing. For most colts this was a Badge on the lapel or a medallion as most didn't want to wear cloths. For the Mares it was either a Hairpin or Earring (These where Designed by Rarity and produced by her at the Ponies request).

Now Alpha, along with Twilight and Arcanis, sat with a Group of Ponies who had helped discover the dialling Sequence and who were also some of the founding members. Alpha spoke up "So as you can see your highness…"

Arcanis Interrupted "Please Alpha, Just Arcanis. I'm not really royalty"

"Right err…your high…I mean Arcanis" Alpha said Stammering as he was nervous. Swallowing Hard he tried again. "Like I was saying, we have the Dialling Sequence to Magrathia and are ready to test this out"

"This is most wonderful news" Arcanis said as the paper with the sequence Levitated towards him. Reading it he nodded. "Once we have the Iris Working and this Sequence placed into the System we will dial out and Make contact"

"Well that is good news; we have just put the final Touches on our iris anyways" Twilight Said "That was why I was looking for you before the whole Luna thing happened"

"Oh..." Arcanis Said "…Well then, let's get this Party started" he said Getting up as they all filled out and into the control room.

o.O.o

Adam Stood in front of the Stargate with Luna levitating Eclipse and Twilight was standing there with saddlebags on as well. The Control room was a blur of activity. Many ponies were Putting late minute Parts together ready for the very first Dial out of the SGE

"Are you sure you want her here? This thing is loud" Adam said, nuzzling Luna. Who simply shook it off and then he also playfully muzzled his daughter, who tried to grab his goatee

"She seems to want to see daddy off" Luna said as the little frilly Giggled with Shear Excitement of the play. "That and I doubt she would like to go without her Dad for too long." Luna said. Over the intercom Alpha spoke

"We are all ready to go, form here. Stand clear of the Gate, Beginning Dialling Sequence" Alpha Said as the Stargate began to turn and stop on the first chevron and locked into place.

"Chevron 1 encoded" the Voice said as the Stargate Spun in the other direction and locked in a Second Symbol "Chevron 2 encoded" the voice continued. Twilight gulped, she had not been 'off world' before, and was nervous.

o.O.o

"Chevron 6 encoded" the Voice said as the Second last chevron locked into place, the ring Spun to the Top. The Symbol that stopped there was A pyramid with the Sun and moon as one above it. The Top Triangle Slid down as all 7 locked into place as the voice said "Chevron 7 LOCKED! Gate sequence now complete; Standby for outgoing wormhole"

Twilight was amazed at the Gate activating. The 'Puddle', as Arcanis put it, came out as though water was being splashed into thin air before Retreating to the ring, leaving a giant pool of vertical water.

"I hope this won't take long dear" Arcanis said kissing Luna. "Daddy won't be long Eclipse" he said pulling out a Small token, a Small Wooden Horse. He gave it to her "Keep her safe Herc"

"Herc?" Luna asked "Funny name"

"Hercules, A Greek Myth on my home world, He was the Son of Zeus and a protector" Arcanis Approached the Gate "Coming Twilight? See you on the other Side" he said, stepping though the Gate.

Twilight Gulped, her Saddlebags where full of books and other Stuff that she though she may need. Tentatively she looked back and Saw Luna waving with her wing, Swallowing she stepped though the Gate and into the Unknown.

o.O.o

Twilight After opening her eyes found that she was levitating about a foot off the floor by a Magenta Aura.

"It does that to first timers" Arcanis said as he dropped her onto all 4 legs. "Well, let's get out of this Chamber and Proceed to a Population Centre" He said looking over some of the marking in the hall. he failed to notice 2 slack jawed ponies standing there, watching him.

"Ah, Arcanis, I think 'they' found us" Twilight said pointing at the 2 older Ponies that had entered the Chamber and were watching the two. the Stargate deactivated and Arcanis and Twilight where now temporally stuck on Magrathia, until they found the DHD.

"Wait what?" Arcanis turned around; He had his Armour that was given to him by Celestia and Luna as a Birthday present, onto of that he had his now modified Camo Cloak from the Tanith CO. this covered his wings so as not to arouse Suspicion amongst the Unicorns. He would rather set up a Diplomatic relationship than take control and demand obedience.

He looked and saw An Emerald Green Mare with Greying Hair, she wore the Same Coloured Robes that covered her back legs, and her mane was done up in a Bun. She also had a Small pair of glasses perched on her muzzle. The other Pony stood at the same Height as himself (Well the mare as well, but that because Arcanis is an Alicorn and Grows differently to normal ponies), but his Mane was Silvery Gray and parts of his Coat was Also greying, meaning that he was very old. His mane was long and almost touching the floor, but stopped about a foot off the floor, it was as though he cut it only to keep it off the floor. He wore a Light Purple robe and had half-moon Glasses on.

"Err…Hi" Arcanis Said, the Mare looked curious, but spoke

"Well, it would seem that your Source Dumbledore is correct. They are a Sort of 'exchange' students" the Mare said, she had an English accent, to His Australian. "That and I don't think that they believe in covering up"

"Indeed Minerva. But I was told that the Ring would remain locked. Oh well. I greet you to My School"

"School?" Twilight asked, Dumbledore nodded

"Yes, Unicolus, School for Gifted Unicorns"

"Ah" Arcanis said, remembering the school of Hogwarts in Harry Potter novels. "And you said, covering up?"

"Your Friend there is showing her umm"

"I always go this way" Twilight objected, only to have Arcanis Hiss "What?"

"Okay, My Friend Here apologises for her 'nudity', but as you can tell we are not from around here. We came though this thing called the Stargate" Arcanis Said as Dumbledore simply nodded. He then conjured a Robe to Fit Twilight and Gave It to her.

"I was wondering why one of the paintings said that the Ring was activating. But well, then you must be from a Different planet" Dumbledore said casually as thought his sort of thing happens every day. Or in Arcanis case it does.

"Well, yeah. We are from Equestria. Well she is, I'm originally From Earth" Arcanis said as his magenta Aura covered his Gear and changed it to a robe as well. This was a Deep Marron, with a Silver trim and a Moon emblazoned on the Collar (representing his link to the Celestial Sister Luna) "is this any better?"

"Much" Minerva said flatly, looking over to twilight who was levitating the robe over her head.

Twilight was finding that the robes where a quite comfy, and fit her nicely. They covered her flank, but then again, it was black and she didn't mind the colour. It reminded her of a Uniform.

"So the Reason why we are here is to set up diplomatic relations with Magrathia" Arcanis said "So I don't know if you represent the Interests of Magrathia..."

"I do not, for that is in the ministries job. But as we are running a Tad behind Schedule, I will introduce you as our new Defence against the Dark Arts teacher alongside Professor Umbridge. Come, Miss Sparkle..."

"Uh yeah?" twilight said, putting her saddle bags on

"I would ask that you go with Miss McGonagall here, you will be sorted in before everyone else as you are the Exchange student. Is that okay?"

"Uh...sure" Twilight said as she walked over to the green Mare.

"Come now to the main hall"

o.O.o

The main hall was Flooded as usually for the opening Ceremony of Unicolus. Among all the Unicorns stood the 'Golden' Trio, Harry potter, a Tan unicorn with a Short Black hair, and wore the colours of Gryffindor; Black school Robe with the Gryffindor Symbol on the flank and a Red and gold Tie around his neck. He sighed, the thing that marked him from every-pony else is the Lighting bolt scar to the left of his horn.

"Come-on 'arry, let's get a seat" his close friend Said. Ron Weasley was a Pastel Red unicorn with matching mane. Like most his brothers he had it cut short, but sported a Fringe this year.

"Honestly Ron, they won't start the Ceremony without everyone sitting down anyway." Hermione said bluntly. She was a peach coloured unicorn, but sported hair simular to Pinkie pie that was all fluffy and even her tail matched, her mane and Tail where Brown a Stark difference to the colour of her coat. But she was going to at first chance magic it straight as she couldn't stand it being so fluffy.

The Three sat in a line and noticed the Teachers Table at the Front of the Hall, sporting yet another new teacher or two as was the case this year.

"Hey Ron, Looks like they found a new DADA teacher" Harry said, pointing out the Dark magenta unicorn.

"Who the colt or the Pink mare?" Ron joked. But Hermione was looking at the Colt was in conversation with Snape. The light Green Colt was a good head shorter than the new colt, but they seemed to get along, and that was bad news.

Dumbledore Got every-ponies attention as the main hall quietened down "Welcome to another year at Unicolus, For those returning from Holidays, your teachers await your ever free minds. to those new I shall take this time for a few warnings. The Forbidden forest is out of bounds, lest you wish to die a horrible death. Secondly, the Main corridor on the Third floor will be out of bounds for a Small Duration to clean up a rather nasty Event that happened prior to the start of the New Year. Also, we have the honour of welcoming an Exchange student from Canterlot's School for gifted unicorns, who will be attending the 5th year. Secondly, I would like to welcome Mss Umbridge who will taking on a Joint role for Defence against the dark arts and a ministry inquisitor. The Main Professor for DADA for this year will be Professor Arcanis Wraith" Arcanis stood up and bowed before sitting again "whom would like to say a few words"

Arcanis stood up "I am deeply honoured to take on this role. I give fair warning to any troublemakers or slackers. My DADA class will not tolerate that behaviour. I have seen and done many things, but now is not the Time. I will see you all hopefully in my classes" Arcanis said to a muttering Great hall as he sat. Even the Slytherins had to mutter about this new teacher.

"Wow, I think I like this one" Hermione said, to harry and Ron who rolled their eyes.

"And now we begin the sorting of the First years. However, as we have an Exchange student, they will go first" Dumbledore said as the Great halls doors opened to Reveal McGonagall and a whole heap of Fillies and Colts. At the head was Twilight, she really did look out of place and Stood a Good head higher than the Fillies.

The Sorting hat was a raggedy old thing, black and well worn and very old. McGonagall sat it on the chair and it sung its Song

_From all to none  
>the passage of time and Space<br>the one's though long lost will reunite  
>and Bring about a revelation<br>I hail the Travellers of the stars  
>For it is they who bring about this Change<br>The One Touched by Magic  
>The one touched by the moon<br>I greet you all and wish you the best  
>For Magrathia is a Wonderful place<br>And you will learn a lot from its magic's  
>Be wary though of the Dark Magic<br>For this year the 6 Will rise  
>and then a Great doom Brought to a Halt<br>Will be the Day  
>Magrathia says Yes<em>

The hat went silent, the whole Hall shouted praise. Only three did not; Hermione, Twilight and Arcanis.

"When I call you name, I shall place the Sorting hat on your head, when it calls out 1 of four houses you will join them." McGonagall said

"Sparkle, Twilight"

Twilight gulped but walked to the stool and Sat down as the whole hall became silent as though an omen of what was to come.

_AHHHHH, I see, a Talent that is most peculiar. Your magical talent is magic its self .Ravenclaw would be a fine fit for you, yet I sense you have much courage to face the daemons of your past. For this matter your friends though not here will guide you. And it is that connection of Harmony that brings your courage forward and into the light. For that I place you in_

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted as the red and gold Table burst into a Cheer.

Twilight sat down next to the 'Golden Trio' and sighed as a pair of Orange unicorns that looked the same sat in front of her. A Smaller orange Filly sat beside her.

"What I have I got myself into" She muttered as the Other Sorting of the first years

o.O.o

After the Sorting, Dumbledore stood again "Before we eat, I would like to say 2 words. DIG IN!" and with that the tables filled with food, most unfamiliar with Twilight, but she Still grabbed something to eat. The two twin colts Began to speak

"Well then, welcome to Gryffindor miss Sparkle, My name is Fred"

"And I'm George"

"And if it's Mischief that you want

"Look no further than us" they said in unison

"Err thanks." Twilight said, they reminded her of Pinkie, but times 2. they could prove to be a rather big distraction if she wanted to actually study.

"Ignore my brothers, they do that. My name is Ginny" the Frilly sitting next to twilight said

"Well I'm Twilight" Twilight said as she levitated a

"Hey Twilight, I'm Hermione, this is Ron and that's Harry" Hermione Said introducing the Trio. Twilight nodded as she bit into the Bun

"Wow, that's cool how do you do that?" Ron said, stuffing his face full of food

"Err… levitation?" Twilight said sounding Confused 'you don't know how? that's rather odd. every-pony from where I'm from can do it naturally"

"Honestly Ron you are a pig" Hermione Said, Twilight laughed "Ignore him, I will need to learn that spell from you later. we don't get taught stuff like that till the 7th grade. but you said it comes naturally, that's cool." she continued.

"Yeah, I suppose I could show you how, it's not really that hard..."

"Hey umm Twilight, You wouldn't happen to know much about that new Teacher? Prof. Wraith" Harry asked, he was concerned about how well him and Snape got along.

"Yeah, He's from where I'm from. He's really quite nice, but really knows what to do in tight corners. For example, he has fought and won against what is known as Pariahs, Pony Vampires" Twilight said as the Feast changed to Desserts.

Harry raised an eyebrow at how casually she had said pony vampires.

o.O.o

After the feast, Twilight Followed Ron, Harry and Hermione to the Gryffindor tower, which the Fat Ladies portrait opened to the password 'Celestial' (twilight noted it down, but laughed at it due to her connection with the Princess) and opened into the Main chamber for Gryffindor. A Large Fire blazed around a Group of chairs. She loved this place it Reminded her of her Tower in Canterlot, but was much more Roomy.

"Well Twilight, since you're in my year, I'll show you to where you will be sleeping" Hermione said as she and Twilight went up the stairs. "Colts on the Left we're on the Right" Hermione said as she and Twilight entered the Bedroom.

"This is cosy, hey my bags!" Twilight said, noticing her bags and A Trunk. It was white with a Sun Symbol attached as the Lock. "And my trunk?" she opened it to find a whole heap of cloths and a note with Celestia's seal on it.

The note read

_~o.O.o~_

_My Faithfull student Twilight_

_Arcanis sent me a message via the Gate about the fact you may be there for a while. Fear not for spike, Fluttershy has offered to look after him._

_Inside is a whole heap of cloths for you as well as some 'casual' stuff from Rarity_

_I have seen my Niece and she is cute. she has her father's eyes._

_Well I best leave you, but this trunk is enchanted, any messages that you wish to send you can by placing it in the Compartment down the Bottom. Something about a miniature Wormhole as Arcanis put it. _

_I look forward to your Reports on friendship from that School and Don't let Arcanis Get a Big head_

_Your Truly_

_Princess Celestia_

"I like the Trunk Twilight" Hermione said, She was now out of her robes and her mark now clearly visible. Her Cutie mark was that of a Book and 4 Stars Surrounding it. "Oh my mark, I can see your Staring" She said, chuckling

"Well I haven't seen one like that before. though I have seen a Few in my time"

"That's 'cause my talent is that any spell I read about I can do perfectly. it's kind of cool"

Twilight nodded as she removed her robe revealing her mark

"If you don't mind me asking, what's your talent"

"Magic"

"very funny, no seriously what is your talent?"

"My Talent is that of magic, I can do any type or sort of magic, if I practice hard enough" Twilight said as she settled in 'her' bed. She noted that it was magically enchanted to be at a comfortable temp.

"Neat, Anyways, we got lessons starting tomorrow, I just can't wait to see this Arcanis guy in action. he looks dreamy" Hermione said. Twilight Chuckled "What's so funny"

"He's kind of taken. and has a kid. she was born before he came here" Twilight said, Hermione stifled a small sob

"Oh...wow"

"Night Hermione"

"Night Twilight"

o.O.o

"Professor Snape, I assume you have a good reason for barging into my office at this time of Night" Arcanis said loudly. he had just got back from the Stargate when the Green pony ambushed him in his own office.

"But of course. You have taken on the Role of DADA" Snape said, his voice sounding rather sarcastic.

"Well duh" Arcanis said relaxing somewhat, but not enough to arouse suspicion.

"I just wish to know what experience you have in the role"

"You would not believe me if I told you" He responded Pouring himself a drink of 'fire whiskey' and bringing it to his lips. Snape looked on as the Glass was levitated to the desk "Why do you ask? i know you wanted this role, but Dumbledore has other ideas.

"Oh, about the fact your an Alicorn?" Snape said smugly

"What the hell are you talking about" Arcanis said sharpley

"I know your secret, and I WILL reveal it" Snape Shouted as he began to leave the Office.

"Get out of my office Snape, and If I catch you making these Accusations again I WILL NOT BE HELD RESPONSABLE FOR MY ACTIONS!" Arcanis Shouted, as Snape Left his office

"Dickhead, I must watch him carefully" Arcanis Said as he drank the last of the Fire Whiskey.

"Oh Luna, what have I got us into" Arcanis asked, sighing as he looked to the moon.

* * *

><p>The Fist of three planets, this one is dedicated to unicorns - yes this is a Harry Potter Crossover<p>

Some clarification on where everything is located for the story line.

SET DURNING Harry's 5th year - so will inclued Umbridge, and the whole Fiasco with the Hogwarts (Or in this case Unicolus) and her takeing over.

Ginny doesnt have the hots for Harry, thats for Twilight, Ron like Hermione but not enought to warrent going head over heels for.

As for the MLP FIM - this is after the Events of MLP SE which is set a year or so after the events of 'Nightmare Moon'.


	2. Classes with the Alicorn

My Little Space Explorer – Magrathia

Chapter 2 – Classes with the Alicorn

Written by Adam Jenkins AKA the Black Cuno

All Original Characters belong to me

Harry potter Belongs to JK Rowling, MLP FIM belongs to Hasbro and Lauren Faust

o.O.o

The Great Hall was once again a Hustle and bustle in the mornings thanks to Breakfast being served from 7-9am. Twilight had been given her timetable by Professor McGonagall much like Harry, Ron and Hermione, and like them, had potions (double and with Slytherin) first off followed by a double DADA after lunch. Twilight was looking forward to spending time with Arcanis, but apparently Snape was a Teacher to Avoid.

Twilight, Harry, Ron and Hermione sat at one of the ends and enjoyed a decent breakfast. Twilight had out her copy of 'Advanced Potion making' to study for the upcoming lesson.

"Your Worse than 'Mione for doing that" Ron said, his face full of toast. Twilight Laughed as she sipped her morning juice, the book still levitating in front of her. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing, I like reading and as I have only Dabbled in potions whilst at Canterlot, This is FAR more advanced than the stuff I have dealt with. I just want to know what I'm doing when I get in there that's all" She explained.

"Well Snape loves his own house and hates us" Harry Explained. He didn't know why "But still we pass with Scrapping grades…"

'Only Cause' I'm here to pull your arses out of the fire nearly every time" Hermione interjected "You guys are lazy at the best of times"

"Well, I'm not about to Laze around this time with Lord Voldemort on the run" Harry said twilight raised an eyebrow

"Lord Volde-who?" she asked, noticing that Ron had flinched at the name "Is he some kind of evil Unicorn or something?"

"Very…wait you haven't heard of him? Where have you been living the last few years?" Harry snapped Twilight was taken aback by this comment; it was though she had touched a rather sensitive Part of Harrys life.

"What did he do that is so evil? Cause Eternal night?" She joked. Harrys glare sent chills down Twilights Spine.

"Twilight, You're not kidding us are you? You haven't heard of the Dark unicorn of the Death Eaters at all?" Ron said, sounding scared.

"I have not heard of this lord 'Voldemort'" Twilight said, causing Ron to flinch again "what?"

"Most unicorns, call him 'You know who'. About 16 years ago, He was on a rampage, causing havoc amongst many ponies." Harry began, as the 4 of them stood up and began to walk to the dungeons for potions with Snape "he even killed quite a few. Yet During his reign of terror he was stopped dead in his tracts buy your truly, after he killed my mother and Father" Harry said Twilight Stopped.

"You stopped him? You look no older than me?" Twilight said catching up to the group.

"Yeah, I know, something about his curse backfired and grievously injured him. But he left this mark on me" He said showing Twilight the scar that he had been given.

Twilight ohed and put the potions book away at the sight of the scar, as they reached the dungeon entering Snape's room of torment, at least for them, or the potions room for all others.

o.O.o

As the class filled, Twilight had got out her potions book again and continued to read as her focus was interrupted by a rather lanky unicorn with Short Blonde mane and almost white coat, Making a rather crude Comment About her 'Hair style'.

"I don't know ANYPONY that would have a Mane done in such away, what do you think? Maybe Bi-curious?" he said loud enough to be a nuisance but not loud enough to Cause a fit of giggles amongst the girls.

"Ignore Malfoy" Hermione said softly as Twilight looked at him and Glared. She was half tempted to give him the 'Stare' but was interrupted by the Green Colt Teacher at the front getting everyone's attention

"Ah, Well it looks as though most of you have made it to another year with me *sigh* yet we have a new Student with us, the Exchange Student from Canterlot. Now tell me Miss Sparkle, What would I use to cure a Poison from a Rapture frog?" Snape Asked, Twilight nodded

"Bezoars Stone would work, yet an Antidote of Mixed Nightingagle Blood and Monkhood would also work. A Brew of Strong Tea would work as well so long as it was strong" Twilight said to Snape who just stared at her. The Who class was quite

"Miss twilight, why would you think that a 'Strong' Tea would work?"

"The Tea leaves have a high level of Antioxidants, when mixed with a Little Caffeine from Coffee oil it works wonders as a makeshift antidote"

Snape's mouth curled, but he turned around and conjured the day's lesson.

"Your Job today – Make the potion on the Board, Groups of Two, And Miss Sparkle you can join Miss Granger, as I don't think I can handle two of you in different Groups. BEGIN!" he shouted as the tables became labs.

o.O.o

That Potions had ended with Neville causing his cauldron to explode rather violently, which thankfully Twilight had contained the Brew in a 'Bubble' esc' shield and prevented anyone from being splashed with the incomplete Inflation potion. Snape still docked Neville points and even Twilight for helping out. But thankfully, it was only 10 points in total lost due to 'Miss Sparkle's quick reactions'.

As they filed out of the class, Neville approached Twilight and Hermione, Harry and Ron had to stay behind to clean up the mess that they had caused.

"Hey, umm….thanks for back there" Neville said sheepishly. Neville was a Charcoal black Unicorn, with short brownie-black mane. "I've never really been good with potions"

"Don't worry about it. I'm just annoyed that Snape docked us both points" Twilight Said back. They were now heading to the Main hall for Lunch "Anyway, I'm Twilight Sparkle"

"Neville, Neville Long-Bottom" Neville said back, "So what's Canterlot like? Or for that fact where is it? I never heard of it"

"It's um…" Twilight said stammering

"It's located on a different Continent Mr Long-Bottom, and we tend to keep this rather secret" A Familiar voice said from behind them. The three Turned around to see the New Teacher (Or in Twilights Case a Friend) Arcanis Wraith Standing there. "I hope you all are going to be well fed before my lesson. I can guarantee that you will need it. Miss Sparkle a Word before lunch?"

"Sure. Hey ill catch up with you guys later okay?"

"Sure. See you later Twi" Hermione Said as both she and Neville left the two standing there.

"Thanks for the save"

"No problem, do you want to come to my office for lunch. I've been meaning to catch up with you since the Sorting but unfortunately got stuck with Dumbledore. Did manage to get my remote DHD back" He said showing Twilight the remote DHD attached to his fore hoof.

"Sure" twilight said as they both headed to the 4th floor rooms where Arcanis Office and Classroom was.

o.O.o

They Entered Arcanis's Office and Twilight noted that it was similar to the briefing room in the SGE, however it had a Desk with his name on it and was littered with various artefacts and charts posted on the walls. Most would mistake them for Astrological charts, but there were in reality Dialling Sequences for 3 specific planets, Magrathia, Skyrim and Terraria. She sat in front as he sat behind the desk, in a large plush red chair.

A Plate of Sandwich's appeared on the desk along with 2 glasses and jug of Thick orange liquid. "Help yourself Twilight, We won't be disturbed here. Or I hope not" Arcanis said as he Levitated as Sandwich and took a bite.

"Thanks, Err, what exactly are we going to do? We need to Set up diplomatic relations, I have Already heard some things that MAY hinder that" Twilight Said as Arcanis Nodded

"What sort of things?"

"That there is an Evil Unicorn Called Lord volde…vold…vole?" Twilight said trying to remember the name

"Voldemort? Yeah Dumbledore did mention his name. It seems that the Ministry which would be the Diplomatic body that we need to contact, is very, VERY busy with him at the moment" Arcanis Said sighing at the end.

"What about Celestia? I mean can't she inter…" Twilight said before getting interrupted

"HEM HEM" Twilight turned to face the other Teacher, Professor Umbridge. "Why is there a Student here, mister Wraith?" She asked as though Twilight was a simple 'student' and an eye sore in her sight.

"She and I were enjoying a Quick catch up. Unlike some Miss Umbridge, I know Miss Sparkle Personally. I was asked to keep an eye on her by her teacher. So WHY are you barging into MY office unannounced?" Arcanis said putting the pink Mare on the Spot; who glared at him before handing him a clipboard with a sheet of paper attached.

"Today's lesson for the 5th years, I will be there to hand out the books that they will need to read" she said walking out as the bell rang for the start of class.

"Sorry Twi, She been on my case ALL morning. Anymore of those interruptions and I'm going to punt her though the Stargate and into Deep space" He said getting up as Twilight Grabbed her bags "by the way, did you get the message from Celestia about your trunk?" He asked as a few Students entered. Most wore the Red of Gryffindor.

"Yeah" she said

"Right then, we will continue this conversation at a later date. For now I have to 'teach' you" He said walking to his chair at the front of the class. Twilight caught up with Harry and Ron in the 3rd row back with Hermione behind them.

After about 5 mins of the Slytherins Walking in Casually, Arcanis spoke up.

"First off, 5 points FROM Slytherin for EACH of you that didn't come here on time, I expect you to be in my class ON TIME! So all up that's 50 points from them." Arcanis said getting a few laughs from the Gryffindor. "Don't think I'm bias. IF Any-pony is late I will dock their house 5 points EACH. Regardless of house; Your lucky that you all where here on time." Arcanis said, Twilight could tell where his military training kicked in.

"Right then, everyone settled?"

"Pfft. Yeah" Malfoy said laughing after to get a rather large eraser thrown at him. It stopped a few millimetres from his forehead to a squirming Malfoy.

"Mr Malfoy, I was being Sarcastic so… SHUT YOUR BIG CAKE SOCKET!" Arcanis said flatly as the Pink Mare walked in.

"HEM…." Umbridge said as she was interrupted by Arcanis who still had his back to her.

"Right; this is Umbridge. She has some books for you, not that we will be using them. Less you want to throw them at the Dark unicorns" Arcanis said to a rather pissed off ministry unicorn "though unless they are magically enhanced books, 9 times out of 10 it will come flying back at you and on fire"

"The ministry wishes that they read these books during this class" Umbridge said as books appeared in front of every-pony. Including Arcanis, who mealy scoffed and threw the book to the side as he moved away from the blackboard and to behind the teachers Desk. The students looked puzzled then without a word every book became nothing but a burning pile of ash. "What do you think you're pulling Prof. Wraith, they are supposed to read through them!" Umbridge Said as she turned a shade of deep red.

"Miss Umbridge, you are here to advise and help when I ask for it, not to take over my lessons. Now stand there or leave. If you stand there, then I can use you as an example of what a dark unicorn is Capable of" Arcanis said as his horn glowed magenta. Umbridge looked at him then stormed out in a huff and slammed the classroom door.

"DON'T LET THE DOOR HIT YOU ON THE WAY OUT!" Arcanis shouted to a shocked class. "What? Never mind. Now onto Defence against the Dark Arts. Okay, Can anyone tell me what some of worst spell that they can think of?"

"Crucio" Neville said, to not so shocked class

"Arvada Kedavra" Harry said. "How is this going to help us against the Dark lord…?"

"Simple put Mister Potter, Knowledge is Power, Guard it well. Now, that we know of the dark spells, but what about uses of Standard spells used in unconventional methods? Can anyone tell me something about Teleportation spells?" he asked to a now confused class. Hermione spoke up

"You need to concentrate on the Destination in order to get there in one piece"

"BINGO or sort of. Now Miss Granger can you tell me what would happen if you didn't 'teleport' your whole body to the destination or the destination was 'unsafe'?"

"You would cause a Splinch or teleport into something and wind up half in something you don't want to be like halfway through a Wall."

"Thank you. Now, tell me class has it ever crossed your minds to use a 'Teleport other' spell and send them to a not entirely safe destination?"

The class muttered Arcanis smiled, this would be a fun lesson.

"That is the idea, using spell your foes won't recognise and counter. Now then I need two volunteers. Mister Potter and Mister Malfoy. Please step forward" Arcanis said as the two unicorns stepped forward. He could tell of the rivalry between the two, so it would be good.

"Now then, let's get some tables out of the Way..." He said as the front two rows disappeared in a flash of magical light and the Class gathered at the back "…Now then, Rules of engagement. No standard combat spells are to be used" Arcanis said as the two glared at each other "Now in order to Win, You must 'disable' your opponent by any means…now let's see what else am I missing? Oh that's right GO" he said getting out of the way very quickly

Arcanis regretted that as a rather large sphere of wood was hurtled from Malfoy to Potter. "What's wrong Potter, Shame you can't use Combat spells" Malfoy spat as Harry dodged to the left of the flying Sphere. Harry however decided that he had to think of something to off throw Malfoy rather than be hit by flying wood spheres.

"I'm just getting warmed up" Malfoy said, flinging another sphere at Harry, this time however Harry caught the ball with a conjured magical hand. Being the seeker for the Gryffindor he had to learn how to catch the snitch, this spell was the same he used on the field, but Harry used it to fling the ball towards Malfoy. Who simply dodged to the right, right into Harrys trap, he had enchanted the Floorboards to become waiting hands, same spell but altered thanks to transfiguration.

"Gotcha" Harry said as Malfoy triggered his trap. This caused him to have his face slammed into the deck and to have a hand grab his horn to hold him there.

"Nice job Mister Potter. Now then, please release Malfoy so I can continue the Class…" Arcanis said just as Malfoy broke Free and Sent 5 spheres of Wood towards Harry. Arcanis saw this however, got in front of Harry and conjured a Shield, the Balls bounced off it leaving a rather pissed Arcanis. "MISTER MALFOY, you were disabled and thus lost the fight. For attacking a Student, I expect to see you after class to discuss your punishment now however SIT DOWN!" The front desks re-appeared as Malfoy sat down and Harry got a few bro-hoofs from the Gryffindor's, Namely Ron and Seamus (A fire red unicorn with Blue going to white mane).

"Now as you saw, using the unconventional methods you can still win. Alas, now then, as that's all I had planned for today and we have about 30 mins so you may talk amongst yourselves or do some magic practice or homework from potions…" Arcanis said as he sat down and watched as the class became a discussion. He sighed as he pulled out a novel from Earth 'Ice Station', though that didn't last long as Hermione and Twilight approached him. Putting his book down, he looked at the two "Can I help you two?"

"Yeah I wanted to ask about Defence against the Dark Arts. Twilight mention you squared off against a Pariah. Now I had a chance to look into them and well…" Hermione said before she was interrupted by Arcanis

"Miss granger, there are things in this world that are best left Undiscovered. I would recommend that you not stick your snout into this matter further. It can cause more damage than good" Arcanis said, unimpressed.

"… I just wanted to know about them"

"I will tell you about them when I feel that you are up to it, until then do not dwell on it"

"But"

"No, I will not divulge that information. You're going to have to be much slyer than that to get it out of me Miss Granger" Arcanis said to a rather defeated Hermione. "Don't get me wrong. I just don't think that 'Magrathia' is ready for this kind of information. Even that is too much information" Arcanis said. Hermione left the table with Twilight and Arcanis

"Sorry, she was rather forceful"

"Think nothing of it. See what you can find out what they know of Equestria" Arcanis said as the Bell rang signalling the end of class.

"CLASS, your homework today will be think of 5 different uses for a basic Spell and write it down to hand it in. the most creative I will demonstrate next lesson, Dismissed. Mr Malfoy, my office, NOW!" Arcanis said as he headed to his office followed by Malfoy and a laughing Gryffindor house.

o.O.o

"I CANT BELIEVE THAT JERK!" Hermione Shouted in the Gryffindor common room that night "GAH!"

Hermione had been like that since Arcanis had flat line refused to tell her about the Pariahs. And no books ever told of what they were. Twilight had tried to talk to her calmly but the Hermione had to let off steam.

"Gah and nothing in the library can even point to what they are" She continued. Twilight rolled her eyes as she was writing down the DADA homework. She had chosen the basic Spell – Levitation - as her base and had already come up with 3 ideas; Throwing Stuff, throwing the unicorn or Ripping up a large chunk of earth and hoisting the pony up. She needed 2 more.

"Hey Twilight, is Arcanis always that strict?" Harry asked. Twilight laughed

"Not really, but he needs to be with us I suppose. He works closely with the roy- Mayor of Canterlot. Mainly as a guard so he is always this strict" twilight Corrected herself. She almost let off that he was 'technically' royalty. Being an Alicorn and with Luna.

"I see. Well at least he was good. We have had teachers that know jack about this Subject. The best by far was Prof. Lupin, though once the Parent counsel found out he was a Were-Grif…"

"Wait a 'were' what?" twilight said

"A were-grif, under the light of a Full moon he becomes a Hippogriff. But he was a good teacher though. He taught us a lot. I get that feeling from Prof. Wraith" Harry said pulling out a Piece of parchment and began his DADA homework

"I saw what you did to Malfoy, what spell is that?" Twilight asked.

"It's the Seekers hand; I'm a member of the Gryffindor Quiditch Team, I use it to catch the Snitch during the game. I haven't lost one yet!" Harry said proudly to Twilight. As though he was showing off.

Hermione once again shouted at a book that held Vampire but not Pariahs.

"I know this might sound stupid, but Harry I have no Idea what Quiditch is. We don't get it in Canterlot…" Twilight said, but was interrupted by Ron's Jaw dropping, making him look like Twilight when she first came to Ponyville and met Rainbow Dash.

"WHAT!" both Harry and Ron shouted in unison which startled Twilight "You don't know about Quiditch…well then, we better tell you how it's played" Ron said taking a seat by the fire; only to have Hermione Sigh in bitter defeat and sit next to him and begin her DADA homework, she had chosen a Hair Colouration Spell and was thinking of 'Combat advantages' of changing the Colour of hair.

Twilight sat there and listened to how this game is played.

o.O.o

Twilight and Hermione entered the Girls dorm and sat down still wide awake considering it was about 10'ish.

"Sigh, it's weird. Where I'm from we have a Pony to control the Luna and Solar Cycles, guess I'm not used to this yet"

"What was that Twi'?"

"I said I'm not used to this place yet"

"Before that about Luna and Solar cycles."

"Oops. Nothing I just said that Canterlot has a pony that looks after the Luna cycles and one to look after the solar"

"Ah, that's what I thought night Twi"

"Mmmm" Twilight said as the other girls in their dorm walked in after a night of study.

_~o.O.o~_

_To princess Celestia_

_I had my first lessons today, many more to come, but Arcanis is a good teacher._

_I apologise about leaving spike in Fluttershy's care on short notice, I might have a word with the Teacher in charge about letting him come here for a few days._

_I have already made a Few friends with some of the ponies here. Most are scared of a Dark unicorn called Voldemort. I have a feeling that he may be a Nightmare Moon, so I might have a look into this matter._

_Well, I have a big week ahead, what with learning all I can about this worlds magic. _

_We have a holiday called Halloween coming up in the coming months, I don't know if it's like the running of the leaves or Winter wrap up._

_I also learnt of a new game that could be fun when I get back._

_I'm going to have a word with Arcanis about bringing my new friends to Equestria for the holidays, but I have my doubts as I think you may need to authorise this_

_Anyway I need to go get some sleep_

_Your faithful student_

_Twilight Sparkle_

_~o.O.o~_

Twilight placed the Note into the bottom of her Trunk and noticed that it shone slightly before fading.

o.O.o

To be Continued - pelase R&R


	3. Gryffindor Vs Slytherin

My Little Space Explorer – Magrathia

Chapter 3 – Quiditch – Gryffindor Vs Slytherin

Written by Adam Jenkins AKA the Black Cuno

All Original Characters belong to me

Harry potter Belongs to JK Rowling, MLP FIM belongs to Hasbro and Lauren Faust

o.O.o

In the months Following, Twilight had managed to keep on top of her studies. However as par Arcanis's Request, to see what Unicolus had on 'Equestria' she couldn't find anything on the matter even with Hermione's help and Harrys Invisibility cloak to gain access to the restricted sections she still couldn't find anything on the matter.

"You know, I though Equestria might be in something in the library" Twilight said as She and Hermione and Harry where in the corner of the library, Harry was Busy trying to solve a mind puzzle that Arcanis had given has homework and was more or less simular to his lessons. Using alternative spells to solve a problem. This was how to sneak around a sneak scope without it going off. "But I can't find anything"

"Yeah I know. Wait!" Hermione said sounding shocked "hold on" She said as she darted off, Leaving Harry and Twilight alone.

"So Harry, The first Quiditch match is coming up, I'm looking forward to it" Twilight said pulling out a book from Equestria – Mare in the moon.

"Yeah, it will be good. We are going up against Slytherin, but we should easily win" Harry said putting the homework down. "Hey umm, Twilight, If you want you can come and watch our training session this arvo if you want" he asked sounding shy

"Yeah I might actually come down and see how you guys do that"

"FOUND IT!" Hermione said slamming rather large Leather bound book onto the desk. This snapped harry out of his stupor and startled Twilight. "This is where I found that name Equestria" She said flicking it to the right page via magic. "Here we go"

Twilight silently gulped. As Hermione read out the Entry in the book

"It was said that a Group of Unicorns where selected to leave Magrathia and go to a promised land called Equestria. They said that Unicolus, back then Hogwarts, was the hub for a ring that can transport the selected unicorns to this new planet Equestria" Hermione looked at the two others "They have an image here with 7 symbols that look like a Sequence. This is pretty old mind you this ring may not even be here"

"Wait, isn't this the marks for the 4 founders?" Harry said and Hermione nodded as Ron walks in on the group.

"Yeah, wait; if this ring is still here would we be able to use it?" Harry asked "we could ask them help in defeating Voldemort!"

"Maybe, but I would need to Figure out this Sequence first" Hermione said.

"Well, I got to have a word with…Hagrid about a matter. Well I'll catch you guys back at the common room" Twilight lied and darted off. She needed to warn Arcanis about this

"That was weird. I'm going to follow her" Harry said remembering that Hagrid was away on order business.

"Yeah, Hagrid is not here this month…" Ron said flatly, leaving Hermione to look at the book.

"Something has spooked her"

o.O.o

Twilight ran. She knew that if they found out about the Stargate and its location then she would risk running into a big snag. Especially since Celestia and Arcanis had insisted on Equestria remain a Secret due to the implications, at least until they gave the all clear.

She made her way to Arcanis Classroom to find him there, with his armour out and wings in full stretch. He knew that she was there and Spoke up.

"You're lucky Twilight it was you. Otherwise I might have had to silence you" he said laughing. Twilight entered "Your magic gives off a distinct aura that we Alicorns can see. Now what has you so spooked"

Neither of them noticed a slack jawed Harry listening in and watching as Arcanis Folded his wings back.

"Harry, Ron and Hermione are going to try and find the Stargate" twilight said bluntly

"Well I don't…shit" the realisation hit him like a Tonne of bricks. "Do they know where to start looking?"

"They don't yet, though I think it would be best if we let Dumbledore know?"

"No Twilight keep this silent and between us. I'll let Luna and Celestia know straight away, but I will still enquire if we can reveal the location to them for later in the year" Arcanis said in reference to them needed Ponies that believed them "But Celestia is going to be Quite Adamant about the rules. And if they find it before they are ready then the results could be Catastrophic. If they get the Dialling Sequence wrong they will end in deep space"

"Also, can you confirm if we can let them come to Equestria for the Christmas holidays? Harry has no family, Ron said that his family is visiting Romania this year and Hermione is well going to want to after this book"

"I'll ask 'Tia. But like I said, we really need this to be quite for next 2 months when Equestria is ready"

"Yeah, good call" Twilight said as Arcanis Changed his robe to that he normally wore.

"Also Twi' – ill be heading back to Equestria not this weekend but next weekend. Luna said that Eclipse is teething AND has some rather uncontrollable magic issues; Tia's been on her hooves all the time with Luna to keep that under control, that and I want to see her again

"Yeah, let my friends know I'm fine will you? We got a trip next weekend to the local village near here"

"I need to warn Hermione" Harry said darting off "We need to be Careful"

o.O.o

Twilight stood at the edge of the Pitch as Harry and Ron Began to warm up for the training. They wore what appeared to be a set of wings that matched their coats. Harry had explained that the unicorns had created them for this game and for getting around in the larger cities. They were Expensive but well worth the gold. Ron said that he had got his as a Family gift last year, along with ones for Fred and George a few years earlier, whilst Harry had received his as a Birthday Present from McGonagall when he was in the first grade after showing off during their first flight lesson and had been a Seeker since.

"Well then, looks like Harrys attracted a crowd again…wait no that's green" Woods said, He was a Large lanky Brown and White unicorn, his mane was Tied back so not get in his eyes during flight, his wings matched his coat but the tips where white. "What the Hell are they doing here; we got it booked for the next 2 days!" Woods said as the Slytherin Team entered the pitch. Malfoy was behind the Slytherin Captain and was glaring at Twilight and Harry. "What the Heck are you doing here? We got this pitch booked this time the Next 2 days"

"Well then you may want to run that pass this" the Captain sneered Levitating the parchment. It read as follows

_~o.O.o~_

_I Snape give authorisation for the Slytherin team to use the Quiditch pitch this afternoon_

_~o.O.o~_

"Well we still booked this before we got here" Woods continued before an obvious Pink Mare interrupted him before he could get into a Fight with the Slytherin captain

"HEM HEM" Professor Umbridge said "If you indeed booked this pitch then can I see the Proof?"

"Err, Yeah, but I don't have it here due to us about to start"

"Well then, mister Woods, the Slytherin Team here has…" Umbridge said before she was interrupted by Arcanis who was panting slightly, he had a Bag with some papers coming out of it.

"WOODS!" Arcanis Shouted "You forgot to take this after you asked for permission. I thought I gave it to you" He said levitating a permission slip in front of the now shocked Unicorn.

"Mister Wraith. Care to explain you presence here?" Professor Umbridge said getting rather annoyed at the unicorn

"Well. Mister Woods here approached me after class yesterday and wanted Permission to use the Pitch for training. I Agreed and was Coming down to make sure they are all good in case one of them falls" Arcanis said sounding annoyed at Umbridge "So I don't know why the Slytherin Team is here"

"We got authorisation from a teacher to be here!" the Captain said sharply

"Well then, this is Double booked and Gryffindor was here first so…you may want to leave" Arcanis said bluntly to the now Annoyed Unicorn "Well?" He said the Slytherins Glared as they turned around and stormed off. They were followed by Miss Umbridge.

"Err Professor this is blank" Woods said getting a shock from the whole team.

"I know. I don't like Umbridge for taking my classes over, so I piss her off every now and then. Well you boys better get to Training" Arcanis said walking to one of the observation towers which housed a Few Gryffindor's and even a couple of students from Ravenclaw.

o.O.o

"WELCOME ONE AND ALL TO THE FIRST QUIDITCH GAME OF THIS YEAR! THIS IS YOUR COMMENTATOR JORDAN LEE!" Jordan said using a spell to amplify his voice over the crowd. Who were cheering to rally on Gryffindor and Slytherin teams, most were going for Gryffindor as they didn't want Slytherin to win.

"Well then, let's not forget the Players shall we? AND HERE COMES THE GRIFFINDOOR TEAM NOW!" Jordan announced as the stands exploded in a Pure Shouting and Cheers. They Flew information like the wonder bolts and wore the Crimson and Gold with Pride.

"They all look like Alicorns" Twilight joked, but due to the Cheering no one heard her remark.

"N**ow the roster for Gryffindor, We have the team Captain, Woods, as Keeper. The Weasley twins as Beaters, We have also Robbins, Bell and Spinnet as the chasers, last but not least Mister Potter as the Seeker!"** Jordan Said, now not shouting but voice still amplified due to the spell. McGonagall sat next to him to make sure he 'stayed on track'.

Arcanis Sat with the rest of the teachers, but could tell there was something Amiss, but he couldn't put a Hoof on the matter. It was though a shadow was cast over the forest that was nearby.

"**And here comes the Slytherin team. Lead by Captain Flint, they have the usual beaters, Crabbe and Goyle, with the usual Chasers and Mister Malfoy as Seeker.**" Jordan Explained as the Green and Silver Clad ponies Took flight.

"**And now Madam Hooch has taken the Field and will be umpire for this match"**

"Now then, I want a Nice Clean Game. You all know the rules" She said as she tapped the Wooden Box as a Small Gold Object took flight from it

"**That's the Snitch Folks. That's worth a total of 150 to the seekers team and ends the Game" **Jordan Explained, as two Solid Black Spheres jetted out of the box as well.

Madam hooch blows a whistle and throws the Basketball sized Ball into the air as the keepers darted to their Goals and the Chasers went for the ball, whist the beaters Circled and supported the chasers whilst Harry and Draco took a high position to observe for the snitch.

Hooch took to the air and began to umpire the match.

It was Game on, and both teams wanted each other's guts

o.O.o

"Silver-Wing…I…I…" a unicorn in pitch black robes stammered as he was levitated by the throat

"You failed me for the last time. We are so close to taking Potter for the Dark lord. Yet your Stupidity has left us behind. I should leave you to the carrions" Silver-Beak said. The Black robed Unicorn Said sneering. His Horn was just a Nub and showed signs of it being broken off. Silver Wing was a Silver unicorn. Unlike most, he had a Silver beak instead of a Muzzle thanks to magic. "But if what you said is true, then we need to act fast. The Schools Magic Barrier shouldn't be an Issue"

"Of course" Another Dark unicorn.

"We strike now, whilst they are busy"

"YES MILORD!" the 14 unicorns said as they moved silently through the forest towards the Quiditch Pitch

o.O.o

"**oh an impressive Display of marksmanship by Fred Weasley, Slytherin is going to feel that one in the morning**" Jordan said as Fred had slammed a Bludger towards a Slytherin Catcher, who failed to notice and with a Sickening Crunch plummeted to the Ground and slammed into the Ground with the crowd 'ouching' at the sight.

The current score was Slytherin 50 Gryffindor 60

"What's the matter Potter, Can't Find the Snitch" Malfoy Taunted only to have Harry smirk.

"No Malfoy, I found it" Harry said jetting off at astronomical speeds. Matching that of Rainbow Dash he rushed towards where he had seen the snitch only to have Malfoy try and Keep up.

"**Looks like potters seen the Snitch, HES GOING FOR IT!**" Jordan Shouted as the play by plays continued.

Arcanis Felt a Tug and a twitch. Something bad was going to happen very soon thanks to being an Alicorn; he had a Sense for Danger. That's when it all went down.

Jets of Pure Green and Red Flew from the Forest as the Dark Unicorns attacked.

"Well fuck me" Arcanis swore the Students were screaming and the Players had stopped and were trying to avoid the jets of Magic. Without a second though He jumped from the main tower, much to the Shock of all the Teachers who were going to organise a defence, the Students watched in awe As his Robes Changed to his Alicorn Armour and he took flight. "Screw the rules I have Magic" he said as he landed on the Pitch, his Magenta wings where at full flare and he was pissed. 4 of the Dark unicorns fired their bolts towards him which hit his now summoned barrier.

"WHAT THE HELL!" one shouted at the other 3,

"IT'S A TEACHER WITH WINGS SO WHAT? TAKE HIM DOWN, FOR THE DARK LORD!" the leader shouted as they continued their assault.

Arcanis now didn't care about secrecy. They forced his hand and they were going to pay for attacking Unicolus. He quickly made the space between him and the first 4. He slammed one with his Rear legs and sent him flying into the nearest Tower, the other three where more quick on their hooves but Arcanis did a Shockwave based spell and sent them all sprawling.

Silver-Wing Approached from the flank and sent a Spell towards him, this was intercepted by Twilight, who then Used a Levitation spell on the Ground below him and Flicked him up, however Silver-Wing Levitated himself without a problem and landed only to have a large magical Lance fly past him.

"DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE, FOR CELESTIA, FOR LUNA!" Arcanis Shouted as he rushed Silver-Wing, who now held a Magic blade aloft and met Arcanis's Magic Axe dead on. Sparks flew as the Magic blades met in mid air. The other teachers evacuated the students, But Harry and Twilight stayed behind to watch Arcanis in action.

"A teacher with Balls, though the Armour is something else" Silver-Wing Said as a Second Blade Glanced off the Armour and dug deep into Arcanis's left wing.

Arcanis shouted in pain making the Dark unicorn Frown. He then noticed the Blood Seeping out of the wound.

"Well fuck" Silver-Wing said flatly as Arcanis's eyes began to glow a Solid White.

"TAKE HIM DOWN!" one of the Dark unicorns Shouted as all 14 Sent Blast after blast towards Arcanis. The Bolts hit the Alicorn with Full force, yet he took them all and didn't waiver.

"Is that the best you got?" He asked as he was hit repeatedly, His armour buckling in places and wounds and Bruises appeared under the relentless assault, his wings now limp due to being broken in several places. "TRY THIS ON FOR SIZE" he shouted as he sent out a huge Magenta wave of Light hitting all of them, throwing them back several feet and sending them into unconsciousness states. He staggered around after that only to have Twilight and Harry hold him up. He looked at Harry who had noticed the fact the wings were real and not fake one he was wearing at the time.

"A word about them, a month's detention of scrubbing Toilets" Arcanis Hissed.

That's when the Aurors and Dumbledore arrived, among the Aurors was Mad eye Moody a Battered White unicorn with a Magic eye, Fake Rear leg and Broken horn.

"Holy" Mad Eye said. The Aurors where shocked at this, and the now completely unconscious Dark Unicorns. "That was surprising, wasn't expecting that" He said as Arcanis limped past held up by Harry and Twilight who he Kept under the broken wings, so as not to arouse any notice.

"I'll leave the clean up to you guys" Arcanis said muttering "I need a Fucking medic"

o.O.o

"MY GOD WHAT THE HAY HAPPENED HERE!" Madam Pomfrey said as Arcanis was propped chest first onto a bed by Twilight and Harry (Who now had ditched his wings at first opportunity)

"I took out 15 dark unicorns and this really hurts and Luna's going to kill me" Arcanis said as he looked at Harry and Twilight.

"Twilight, Take Harry and Send a Letter to 'Tia with what happened" he said as Twilight nodded and dragged harry out. As they left the Hospital's wing was Secured and then made restricted as Dumbledore entered the medical Wing.

o.O.o

"I cannot believe that, did you see Arcanis? Jumping from that height and taking them all on" Ron said acting out the Scene, In the Gryffindor Common room.

Twilight still held the response from Celestia

_~o.O.o~_

_My Faithfull Student Twilight_

_I have informed Luna about this matter, this is most grave, but it is good to hear that he is being taken care of._

_Luna has threatened to send the Unicorns that did that to the Sun permanently, but alas she cannot as I have forbid her to leave the Canterlot Castle at least whilst Eclipse is teething and her magic is still out of control, but Luna is keeping tabs._

_As for your Request about them coming here for the holidays, I will allow this as they are your Friends and I'm sure that your friends from Ponyville will make them welcome, I hope to see you safe in three months time_

_Princess Celestia_

_~o.O.o~_

Twilight was interrupted from her dazed state by Hermione

"Who's Princess Celestia?" Hermione asked as she was looking over her shoulder

"Err, she was my teacher at Canterlot, Princess is her umm nickname" Twilight responded

"Nice" Hermione said as Harry was in deep thought

"Harry what has got you so sullen?" Ron asked

"It's Arcanis, No unicorn has that much power to knock out 15 DARK unicorns and Survive that many Spell blasts in a short time, something doesn't add up" Harry said "I think that he's not an Unicorn"

"What makes you say that?" Ron said

"No I agree, didn't you see the Spell he casted BEFORE he jumped? His robes changed to armour, that was an Illusion spell dropping!" Hermione said, Twilight decided it was best to keep quite so not to reveal the truth

"Well I for one am Grateful, they could have killed some-pony" Ginny said walking up to the Group "Had he not stopped them what could have happened then?"

"My Sis has a point but Harrys right; no average pony could survive that onslaught" Ron said getting back onto the topic.

Twilight fake Yawned "I'll leave you guys to figure it out, I'm heading to bed, see you in the morning" she said leaving the group.

As she was out of earshot Harry then spoke up. "I don't like talking behind a pony's backs, but Arcanis, I think those wings of his are real"

"Wait what? That's not possible. You can't just 'Grow wings' they must be fake" Ron said, Hermione shook her head

"No it's not, remember what Binns told us about the Founders? They all had natural Wings, he called them Alicorns" Hermione said

"So you think Arcanis is an Alicorn?" Harry asked, as she nodded.

"It's Plausibility; I mean have you seen the way Twilight avoids us when we bring up this matter or Equestria. There was also that thing in earlier in the week about this gate thing. She just up and bolted"

"Damn I knew I forgot something, I overheard Proff. Wraith and Twilight talking about it, they called it a 'Stargate' and said that if we get the sequence wrong we could end up somewhere we really don't want to be. We need to be Careful that we get it right"

"I have that already sorted" Hermione said smugly

"You do?" Harry and Ron simultaneously

"Yeah I snuck into Arcanis's Office during the match, he has Star charts all over his walls one was for Equestria and the sequence is this" she said pulling out a Piece of Parchment and showed them the 7 Chevron code

"All we need now is the location of the Stargate; it should be here in the School grounds" Hermione said

"THE MAURADERS MAP" Harry and Ron said "it has all the Rooms on it; we can watch Arcanis when he goes to it next weekend!" Harry continued.

"Then we know…" Hermione said

'Where it is" Ron finished.

o.O.o

"TIA! You cannot stop me, HE IS MY HUSBAND!" Luna Shouted at Celestia "AND YOU'RE BROTHER IN LAW! I just can't stand idly by as this outrage happens."

The two Celestial Sisters had been bickering ever since Twilight had informed Celestia of the Attack and what Arcanis had done to save the school.

"Luna, you must understand, he agreed to this when he started up the SGE and when he joined the SGC"

"How can you sit idly by?" Luna asked she was cuddled by Celestia. Luna was now only a head shorter than Celestia now but was still 'her little sister'.

"I am concerned, but we must trust his judgement" Celestia Said "He has been at this longer than us all"

"Your right" Luna said sounding defeated, but still, she really wanted to make them pay.

"We will get them back, but for now let's wait and see and what happens. Besides he's due next week to make a personal call back"

o.O.o

"Forgive me my lord; But Silver-Wing has failed to catch the boy" a Pony that looked like an older version of Malfoy said.

"Lucius, thank you for telling me this. Silver-Wing was always to hot headed. but we will need him later for the main plan" The Silvery Green Unicorn said.

Lucius bowed before the unicorn but before leaving he continued

"There is something else, a new teacher; he single handily took out the team sent to retrieve the boy. According to our sources, his name is Arcanis Wraith."

"Very well, leave me" The Unicorn said softly.

"Yes lord Voldemort"

o.O.o

To be continued


	4. Halloween on Magrathia and Christmas in

My Little Space Explorer – Magrathia

Chapter 4 – Halloween on Magrathia and Christmas in Equestria

Written by Adam Jenkins AKA the Black Cuno

All Original Characters belong to me

Harry potter Belongs to JK Rowling, MLP FIM belongs to Hasbro and Lauren Faust

o.O.o

Arcanis had made a full recovery but due to the seriousness of his injuries he couldn't make the weekend back to Equestria. He was out of action for a month and Umbridge had taken over his classes with useless Reading of a Ministry books.

The Events after the Massive battle led to the whole school asking Harry and Twilight about the details (As they were the only ones to see the Epic battle as Ron put it bluntly) and then knowing about how powerful Arcanis could be.

However, it was now the End of October and Arcanis (Who was still out of action from teaching but was up and About) was deeply pissed off. Not only had the Aurors INSISTED that Mad Eye Moody stay with him at all times, but the eye could see though his disguise, or at least it would, had it not been done by an Alicorn using Alicorn level magic.

"Heard about you from Potter, You make a good DADA Teacher. Could use someone like you in the order" Moody said as they entered his Office. Arcanis still had a Few bruises and patches of missing Coat but what he was most pissed at was his armour. He needed to get it fixed and Enchanted at the next available chance.

"Yeah but I'm sort of Busy that day" Arcanis said as he slumped into his chair. Mad eye was busy examining the Star charts.

"You like the night sky then?" he asked

"Yeah, love to stargaze every so often" Arcanis admitted

"Always good to have a hobby" Moody said as Arcanis offered him a Glass of Fire-whiskey "Thanks"

"No problem" Arcanis said as they clicked glasses and sipped.

o.O.o

"Well tonight's the Halloween Ball" Hermione announced in the girls Dorm, it was late afternoon and the Girls had decided to 'retire' to get ready "what is everyone going as?"

"I was going to go as the chopper" one of the other Girls said, Twilight contained a Laugh.

"Well girls who are you all going to the ball with" Hermione asked. One spoke up

"I got a Colt from Ravenclaw" she said sounding shy.

"Oh. Nice, hope he's cute. I was going to Ask Ron, but I don't know" Hermione said getting a few looks. "Oh come on, what about you Twilight, who are you taking?"

"Oh umm…Harry already asked me" twilight said blushing

"WHAT!" Hermione and the other girls said

"I said yes okay, so I'm going with Him" Twilight said.

"Well then, girls it's time to start getting ready"

"I already have a Costume. But I need to change my hair, Can you help me out Hermione?" Twilight, Hermione nodded

"Sure, let me know what it needs to look like"

o.O.o

Arcanis stood in the main hall before the start of the ball; it was beautifully decorated with Halloween based items. He had managed to Enchant his armour back to Full strength and get it fixed (Thanks to Filch of all ponies), and now wore it proudly. He was going to the ball as an Alicorn, and displayed his Unique Cutie mark proudly (A book with the Atlantis Chevron with ancient text saying _Ravon Felosi _or wraiths bane). What he wasn't expecting off all Ponies was Luna's sudden visit at the gate. She now stood proudly next to him and Dumbledore was advised that this was for the one night only. Luna had decided to go as (of all things) Nightmare Moon, which she disturbingly pulled off perfectly and she looked around in awe. No pony apart from Twilight and Arcanis would know who she was supposed to be.

-Flashback-

"Damn them I thought I told them to stay put!" Arcanis Shouted as he teleported to the Stargate's main room in Unicolus. When he saw the Ring spinning with 6 of the seven he ducked as the gate shoomed in a puddle of pure blue watery light.

Stepping from the Gate stood the Celestial Sister, Luna in full Regalia and a good head higher than he had last seen her.

"Luna? What's the meaning of this?" Arcanis asked as she looked around and rushed a kiss from him as Dumbledore entered

"Don't worry, this is only for tonight and Celestia has Eclipse this evening. Good luck to her" Luna said seeing Dumbledore "You must be Dumbledore" she said bowing. Dumbledore returned the bow

"I am indeed. Now may I enquire as to whom you are young one?"

"Ha young he says. No I am Princess Luna of Equestria, one of the Celestial sisters and rulers of Equestria and Controller of the lunar cycles" Luna said rising.

"Well then Princess Luna, I welcome you to Magrathia, but as I have said to Arcanis here, I do not represent the Governing body of this world and thus will try to set up a Time and Place with the ministry" Dumbledore said.

"That's okay, that's what he's here for. No I'm here to spend a Night with my Husband here" she said politely

"That will not be a problem, we have a Ball on tonight and you are more than welcome to attend"

"I won't be here tomorrow morning, so you will not need to worry about that" Luna said

-End flashback-

"You're lucky that 'Tia can take over for a night" Arcanis said as they decided to Walk into the main Hall, it was 6:30 and the ball was at 7 so a few students began to arrive.

"Well that is true, considering she locked me away with Nightmare Moon for a thousand years and needed to make damn sure that Girl never got away" Luna said as a familiar face appeared.

Twilight Looked Remarkably like Samantha Carter from the SGC complete with Dyed and Shortened hair and SGC uniform (That's why she wanted them). Arcanis almost could pass her off as Carter in Pony form.

Letting out a small laugh at Harry that followed her, He looked like a Young version (if he was a pony) of Daniel Jackson, Complete with glasses (Though they were his) and shaggy hair.

"Oh man I cannot believe you two pulled that one off nicely" Arcanis said almost in a ball and laughing on the floor, but held his composure "sorry, but they were friends of mine, or more like colleagues"

"Thanks Arcanis for the uniforms though, how did you get a hold of them" Twilight said she only then noticed Luna standing there.

"I have my ways" Arcanis said smirking.

-Flashback-

"Carter this may sound weird, but I need 2 SGC uniforms" Arcanis said standing before a Surprised Sam Carter. He had just literally appeared before her in her office. She didn't know who this was until he spoke again. "Oh sorry, I forgot you haven't seen me like this before, it's me Captain Vickers"

"How did you just appear in my office and Secondly it's been over a year, we were getting worried"

"Small wormhole, I don't have long as I can't hold it open for long and it is draining my magic quite quickly and I'm dead, if 'Tia found out, she wanted to sort out Equestrian Space before you guys sorry hence the long wait…"

"Don't worry ill have Sheppard bring up 2 spares" Sam tapped her ear piece "Sheppard, can you please bring me two SGC uniforms now thanks"

"Thanks" Arcanis said as Sheppard entered handing the Alicorn the uniforms and he darted back into the small wormhole.

"Was that Captain Vickers?" Sheppard asked

"Yes apparently. How is Rodney going with that ancient device?" Carter said as the small wormhole disappeared.

-Flashback end-

"I haven't seen you around, the Name is Harry potter" Harry said, not realising who Luna was

"Well then Harry, My name is Princess Luna, a pleasure to make your acquaintance" Luna said "My sister sends her Regards Twilight Sparkle"

"Thanks, its good see you again as well" Twilight said as Arcanis was still trying to hold in a laugh "You know, take a photo it will last longer" she said flatly only to see a Quick flash of light as a unicorn with a camera got all four in the photo. It was a Colin Creavy

"Sorry, but Dumbledore asked me to get photos of couples to hand out later" he said darting off

"Looks like I just did. Carter is seriously going to get a laugh out of this" he said as they all entered the ballroom/grand hall

o.O.o

All of the attendees enjoyed themselves, listening to the band and feasting on the fine foods that had been Prepared. Harry and Twilight enjoyed themselves quite a bit, but exited to the Main Quadrangle for some fresh air.

"Hey Twilight, Can I admit something to you?" Harry said; they both looked at the evening sky. It was cloudless and the Stars were out shining almost like small globes of light against a black backdrop.

"Sure go ahead" Twilight said She could tell that he was Nervous about something.

"Well, I umm…" He said blushing "think I realy like you"

"…" Twilight was lost for words when Harry basically kissed her. She blushed rather hard but they both stood there.

"Awe, cute" Luna said, disappearing in a puff of smoke from the roof she was standing on.

"Where did you go?" Arcanis said as she Re-appeared besides him. She whispered what she had seen only to get a laugh out of Arcanis; they kissed as well.

The dancing lasted through the night but at midnight, Arcanis and Luna decided to 'treat' the Ball with some of Equestrian Dancing. Like Human ballroom dancing this was done on the rear legs using the partner as support, or in this case their wings, to basically dance. The whole room made space to watch the two dance ballroom. Luna's mane acted like the Dresses that girls would ware and as she spun it spun as well.

At the very end of the 5 minute Dance Arcanis held her in pose and they both kissed. The Gathered Students applauded and some even wolf whistled.

All in all it was a good night and many students would talk about this in the later days.

two months later

o.O.o

"Well it's December, and School is out for the next two months" Twilight said admiring the Snow that was falling.

After the Halloween ball and thanks to Hermione botching the hair Spell that made her mane Blonde with a pink streak still stuck with her even now, but now had the length that it did prior. But Twilight liked it so it wasn't all bad, but she would get Rarity to have a look later mind you.

"Damn shame that we have nowhere to go" Ron said as Arcanis made an Appearance in the Common room "GAH!" Ron and Harry said simultaneously together. He had teleported directly from the 'Gate room'

"Sorry, forgot to knock, Hey Twilight are you and your Friends ready?" Arcanis asked getting a Raised eyebrow from the trio.

"Yeah. Are you three ready and packed?" Twilight asked

"For what?" Hermione asked "all you said was make sure we are ready to leave at a moment's notice, to where?"

Arcanis smirked "don't play coy, I know you three have been looking for the Stargate and Equestria. Well I'm going to show you. Come now grab your things"

"WHAT!" All three shouted

"Well pack up, your coming to Canterlot" Twilight said "this is my Christmas gift to you three" she finished Smiling.

o.O.o

"Holy" Ron muttered

"Mother" Harry continued

"Of a Dragon" Hermione finished as Arcanis looked Smug and Pleased at their responses to the 10ftr high (about 3 pony's standing in diameter) ring that stood before the Group.

"Well then, this is the Stargate. Please stand back" Arcanis said as he raised his Remote DHD. Pressing the 7 coded sequences for Equestria and pressing the big central button. The Gate whirled into action startling the trio.

o.O.o

"INCOMING WORMHOLE" the Bases voice echoed over the halls. Every-pony was now rushing. That included the two Princesses', and 5 assorted Ponies that had been following them around.

"Does tha' mean that Twi's coming back" the Southern accented earth pony asked as they rushed to the Gate room.

"Well Duh AJ, They were coming home for Christmas" Rainbow Dash said objectively as the group entered the main

"Can I ask a favour that you 5 please stay behind me and Luna. They are bringing a Few 'guests' with them. And I would like to lay down some ground rules" Celestia said as they lined up as the Stargate Shoomed.

"Celestia, its Arcanis's Magic Signature" came Alpha Centauri from the Control Room

"Drop the Iris" she said as the Magical barrier dropped.

-.-.-

"Okay then, Follow me!" Arcanis said entering the Stargate in a 'shlorping' sound.

"Is it safe?" Harry asked as Twilight nodded and entered the Gate

"Absolutely, how do you think I got here in the First place?" She said steeping into the gate

"WAIT WHAT!" Harry shouted but was on deaf ears as twilight entered the Gate

"Come on then" Hermione said as she entered tentatively, followed by Ron and Harry.

-.-.-

The Golden Trio Looked dazed at the sudden change in scenery. They had been in Unicolus not seconds before, but now were they now? Was this Equestria?

"Princess Celestia" Arcanis said bowing slightly to his sister in law "May I formally introduce the Magrathian Students that will be staying with us for the next 2 months" He continued Gesturing to the Golden Trio

"Well then, as one of the Celestial Sisters and Rulers of Equestria, I formally welcome you to our home. I am, as Arcanis said before, Princess Celestia. May I enquire to whom I am addressing?" Celestia asked Hermione was the only one to bow before her

"Well I'm Harry Potter, this is Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger" Harry said introducing the group.

"Miss Granger, please do not bow, I get enough of that during the courts and I have had a hard time convince Twilights Friends to stop it as well" Celestia said letting out a small chuckle. "But on a serious note. Whilst you are here, you are not to mention ANYTHING from this castle to any-pony in Equestria, apart from those you know, know about this castle. If any of you do I will know and send you to the moon"

"Tia' seriously?" Luna interjected getting a Funny expression from Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"Not really, I need to work on my sarcasm don't i?" She asked

"No shit" Arcanis said bluntly

"Well then, lets head into the Main hall for a Feast, I'm sure you are all hungry and want to catch up" Celestia said

o.O.o

The main Hall of the SGE made the Grand hall in Unicolus look like a Broom closet. They also noticed that all the ponies didn't cover up, except maybe a few here and there.

"Equestria usually goes like that, only the Rich tend to have Clothing" Arcanis explained

They all began to intermingle, but mostly the Alicorns got into discussion and stood away from the rest of the Party.

"Twilight darling what DID you do to your hair? It really doesn't suit you" a White unicorn asked, getting at twitch from Hermione

"Umm, I kinda like it" She said as they approached the 'golden Trio', in tow was what Ron put it as two squibs and two squibs with wings and a unicorn.

"Well girls, these are my Friends from Magrathia" Twilight said. The two groups stared at each other and an awkward silence insured.

Rainbow was the one who broke the silence

"Well I'm Rainbow Dash, Fastest Pegasus in all Equestria!" she announced. Getting a raised eyebrow from Harry

"Pegasus? What the hell is a Pegasus?" Ron asked

"WHAT" Rainbow said shocked "Where the hay have you been living?"

"Oh right, sorry guys, they are from the Unicorn only planet so they don't know what Pegasai and Earth Ponies are" Twilight said tear dropping.

"Well then, let's continue. Ah' am Applejack a pleasure to meet ya'll" Applejack said dipping her hat slightly

"HI I'm PINKIE PIE, I'm the one that organised the awesome party, but I asked Luna if we can have it on the moon which she said no which I responded with Boooorrrrrinnng" Pinkie said getting a raised eyebrow from Ron and Harry

"Ignore her, I'm Rarity, I must say that fashion is simply horrid" she said "Now what it needs is jewels"

"Jewels? This is our causal gear" Hermione said getting slightly annoyed at this unicorn, her disposition made her think she thought she was better than the others.

"CASUAL oh." Rarity said before fainting

"Hi umm… I'm Fluttershy" Fluttershy said being barely audible.

"Well then, I'm Harry" said shaking hooves with Applejack "And Rainbow Dash is it? We'll see how fast you really are when this parties over"

"Hoe boy, here we go" Hermione and Applejack said simultaneously

"Oh is that right! Well then, if you can magically find a set of wings we'll see" Rainbow said, not realising the Laugh that Ron and Harry made

"I'm the fastest Seeker this side of Magrathia" Harry said

"Urgh, boys, Well I'm Hermione" Hermione said introducing herself.

"Then name is Ron by the way" Ron said, looking around then Smirked "I'll be right back, there is something that I always want to do" he said darting off.

"What is he planning Harry?" Hermione asked as Harry shrugged only see the whole room go quite with Ron doing a 'nudie' run and shouting

"WHHOOOOOOOOTTTTTTT IM INVISSSSIIIIBLEEEEEEEE!"

"Answer your question?" Harry said flatly.

"Not really" Hermione said flatly only to get a Good laugh out of the whole gathered ponies

o.O.o

"Why is Ron running around and shouting 'I'm invisible?" Arcanis asked the group who shrugged.

"Yeah we don't know either" Applejack asked as Pinkie Joined in his antics and Ran with him also shouting 'I'm invisible'

"My my Arcanis what is that Frilly doing in your Mane?" Rarity asked as Eclipse was hiding in his mane, she heard that then hid inside again.

"What? Oh hang on. Eclipse…" he said levitating the adorable Frilly that was hiding in his mane out "…Why are you hiding in there?"

"Oh there she is, she must have teleported away again, sorry" A maid said bowing to Arcanis

"No harm no foul, and you young lady need to control that magic of yours!" he said handing Eclipse back to the maid. Twilight could have sworn she stuck her tongue out at him

"How can some-pony so young teleport? Even I can't do that yet" Hermione asked

"She is growing up fast, that's because she is an Alicorn Frilly and she'll be the Size of Apple Bloom and Sweetie Bell in about 3 months or so"

"WAIT an Alicorn?" Hermione said

"Yeah, an Alicorn. Yes I am an alicorn as well as Luna, Luna Eclipse and Celestia" Arcanis Explained "That's how I managed to take on those 15 Dark unicorns"

"Well that sort of explains nothing" Hermione said flatly

"Well an Alicorn has magic that is FAR more powerful than that of a Unicorn" Twilight helped explained, by now Ron had calmed down with Pinkie Pie and the Two were laughing in a corner.

"Well I can now tell that. So why Professor did you keep that from the School?"

"Please just Arcanis here and because I'm Trying to Set up relations with Magrathia for the Stargate Program" He said as Rainbow was Busy Annoying Harry about Being the Fastest, not realising that Some members of the Wonder bolts had been Included into the Stargate Program as Scouts and what have you, or as Arcanis put the 'Flyboys' and were watching from a Distance till Spitfire let out a Small Chuckle that got the Attention of the Two, they then continued to Argue/agree.

"Right then, it looks as though every-pony's having a good time" Arcanis said.

That's when the Rivalry hit a new level for Harry and Rainbow

"Right then, Your Team VS Mine in this game Of Quiditch" Harry said getting everyone attention

"YOU'RE ON!" Rainbow said darting off to gather her team.

"Tia' Can I ask you something?" Luna asked Celestia

"Sure Litter Sis, what's the matter" Celestia asked back as she watched the unicorn 'Harry' Talking to Hermione and Ron about forming a Team

"Well, This whole thing between Magrathia and Equestria, Are we Sure it's the right thing to do?"

"I think it is, but like Arcanis said, this is our parents Dream, and they are watching. Besides, you said it yourself, travelling among the stars is our Future" Celestia said as small flash of light Shone from her mane "I see my Niece is Still trying to control her powers" she said laughing slightly as Eclipse giggled from within her Aunts mane.

o.O.o

Rainbows team consisted of herself (As captain no less) as Seeker, Fluttershy as Keeper, with Applejack, Pinkie Pie and Soarin as catchers and finally Rarity and Twilight as Beaters. They were Team Equestria

As Harry Was Captain, he had to ask for a Few Extra hands to help his team. So his team makeup was Himself as Seeker, Ron as Keeper, Hermione, Arcanis and Spitfire as Catchers (As they needed to make numbers up) with Luna and Ditzy 'Derpy' Hooves (She had been Delivering the mail to the SGE when she was asked by Harry to come play, and she agreed) as Beaters. They would be Team Magrathia.

Thanks to Celestia, they had set up a Pitch on the outskirts of Ponyville and had attracted quite a crowd to come watch.

"Well then, we better give the 'none' flyers wings otherwise this won't be fair" Arcanis said as Celestia conjured up 7 sets for Magrathia Wings and handed them out to the Ponies without wings.

"Now how in the hay am Ah' supposed to use these?" Applejack asked as she watched Harry, Ron and Hermione attach the wings to their backs. To every ponies surprise (Except Twilight and Arcanis) the Wings kicked into action and Harry Began to hover in place.

"Well that was a surprise" Rainbow said as Harry hovered at her level

"Now we can see, Rainbow Dash, who is really the fastest flyer around here now that I have these" Harry said.

"How do these work?" Rarity asked, remembering the incident a year ago that involved her plummeting rather fast to the ground. "I have had past bad experiences"

"Place them here" Hermione said, taking the wings and placed them on Rarity's side. She let out a Yelp as they connected to her nervous system "That hurt" She shouted pointing her wing at Hermione "Oh"

"Yeah they do but you get used to it" Hermione said as the others attached their wings. They all tested them out, only to have Rainbow Dash Pout about this matter.

"Well I for one don't need them, ARGH!" Pinkie said as in a Flash, her coat and mane changed colours and she now sported Wings. She was white with Yellow mane "what?" she asked "it's not like I'm breaking the 4th wall or anything, and I'm sure that the Writer is busy and should be at work doing actual work and not writing this story!" Pinkie said pointing in a random Direction, to a Bunch of confused ponies

The whole gathered ponies just sighed and Twilight said "Pinkie Pie just being Pinkie" getting a laugh from everyone.

"Well then Guys and Girls, time to play" Arcanis said as they entered the Field

o.O.o

Spike sat in a box overlooking the pitch; he would be commentating for the ponies. Most of the Pony folk had come along to watch this match (Celestia said that is was an idea presented to her and she wanted to try it out) as they had no idea what this meant, well they would soon find out, most sat in towers surrounding the pitch.

"Welcome" Spike said. He was using a microphone to amplify his voice "To the first Quiditch Match for Equestria. Today this is a Scratch match between two teams as a test to see if this catches on" Spike announced "An here comes her Royal highness, PRINCESS CELETSIA!"

The whole audience clopped in approval as she entered the Main arena. She was Clad in her Standard attire and looked regal.

"Welcome my loyal subjects and Friends. Today we are witnessing a new Game that I hope will catch on. I shall be the umpire for this match. Now to Scorings, Getting the Red ball through one of the three hoops at the other end will result in 10 points. Catching the Small golden Ball will not only end the game but will also score 150 points to the Pony who catches it. Do not worry about falling; I have enchanted this ground so that any pony to fall will land safely." Celestia announced she Conjured up a Box that sat in the middle "And now the teams, I shall hand you back over to Spike"

"Thank you Celestia" Spike Said, No pony noticed him blushing as he continued "And now the Rosters, For Team Equestria we have the Following who are making their way onto the field now, Captain and Seeker, Rainbow Dash. Their Keeper is Fluttershy with Twilight Sparkle and Rarity as Beaters. The Catchers for the team is Pinkie pie, Applejack and Soarin of the Wonder-bolts!" the team flew in a Sort of Formation, but were all really getting used to the Wings (Except Rainbow, Soarin, Fluttershy, Surprisingly Pinkie Pie and Twilight) the hovered with Rarity complaining about various fashionable matters.

"And here comes their opponents, Team Magrathia!" Spike announced as they flew in "Their Captain and Also seeker is one called Harry, he is said to rival speeds that match Rainbow Dash, we'll see. They also have Ron as Keeper and Ditzy Doo and am I reading this right? Princess Luna is playing as a beater with Ditzy. They also have Hermione, Arcanis and Spitfire the wonder-bolt leader as Catchers"

"And it looks like they are ready to play!" Spike said as they all hovered in a Circle around Celestia. Who tapped the Box and Out Burst the bludgers and Snitch from their holdings.

"How in the hay am I supposed to catch that?" Rainbow said as it fluttered in front of her face then Darted off in some direction, only Harry was paying attention to it, before he lost track of it as well.

As Celestia Blew the Whistle to start the game, a Light snowfall began as she threw the Ball up signalling the Start of the match.

"And they are off; Spitfire is quick off the mark and Grabs the ball. Passes to Hermione and wait, OUCH Hermione is hit by a bludger sent by Rarity. That's got to hurt folks, but she'll be fine, looks like she is limping but passes the ball to Arcanis, INTERCEPTED BY APPLEJACK!" Spike Narrated and Continued "AJ lines up and Bucks that ball as hard as she can towards the Goal. But it was not meant to be; Ron has intercepted it and flung it to Spitfire for a turnover. Spitfire to Hermione to Arcanis to Hermione, she Shoots and Scores! 10 points to Magrathia!" Spike said

Rainbow flew to Fluttershy who was cowering behind one of the goal rings

"What the Hay Fluttershy? You're the keeper; you should stop them from scoring!" Rainbow said as she meeped and nodded

"Sorry, I wasn't expecting it to come at me that fast" she said Rainbow sighed but Fluttershy got the ball to continue play.

"And we restart after an impromptu meeting for the Equestrian Team, as their Keeper was being a tad shy. She throws it to Soarin who fly's hard and narrowly dodges a Bludger to the face sent by Ditzy and WHOA! That has to hurt a bit of rough play by Spitfire (who crash tackled Soarin into a tower) Looks like the Ump is calling a Fowl to Magrathia for Rough conduct!" Spike announced as Soarin Lined up with Ron staring him down.

Soarin smiled, tossed the Ball up then kicked it (like apple bucking Applejack) sending it flying towards the ring Ron wasn't guarding and is soared towards only to have Ron 'buck' it away towards one of his catchers Hermione who grabbed it and darted off.

"A SPECTAULAR SAVE by the Magrathian keeper Ron"

The game continued for another hour, with Magrathia team scoring 160 points in the hour, thankfully kept to 16 goals only to the Beaters, when both Harry and Rainbow Dash caught sight of the snitch. Both were very high up, but both dive bombed it. They continued at breakneck speed, Rainbows Rainbow wake and Harrys red and gold. Both could feel the barrier, then

"KRAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK" a Sonic Rain-boom detonated and a Griffin-Boom shortly after (Named after Gryffindor's colours).

"WOULD YOU LOOK AT, THE SONIC RAINBOOM AND FROM WHAT I'M TOLD GRIFFIN-BOOM" Spike shouted as the crowd stood in awe at the Colour that cascaded from the point of the sound barrier breaking.

The crowd held its breath as both streaks slammed seemingly into on another at the centre of the Court. On the ground lay a Panting Rainbow Dash holding a Small Gold Sphere in her mouth with a panting Harry next to her. Both let out a Laugh as spike announced if

"THAT'S IT FOLKS GAME OVER, RAINBOW DASH HAS THE SNITCH. 150 POINTS TO EQUESTRIA. SCORES ARE NOW MAGRATHIA 160 EQUESTIA 150. MAGRATHIA WINS!"

"That was fun, never have I had a Colt match my speed. Maybe you are as fast as me, for a unicorn" Rainbow said, spitting out the Gold sphere, where lay there unmoving.

"I haven't had any-pony else to match my speeds. You're good"

"You are as well" they both Bro-hoofed as the Crowd Cheered

o.O.o

Christmas it's self was one of plenty. Feasting, dancing and watching many ponies get off their face. The Actual Christmas feast and gifts were presented.

"Well, this is quite the turn out. Only last year it was my sister and I celebrating; now look, friends from Ponyville, a brother in law and a Niece, As well as visitors from Magrathia. Well now, this is by far the best Christmas feast I have in a long time. Well I cannot say anymore apart from dig in" Celestia said as the ponies broke into the food.

The ponies then began to eat. After a While though, Twilight and Harry were obviously too far gone to even notice that they were laughing and using each other's Shoulder as a Support post. Luna was Busy keeping an eye on Eclipse (who again was in Her Aunties Mane) but was also a Tad Tipsy courtesy of the Fire whiskey that Arcanis had brought to share. He himself was light headed, but nothing more. Fluttershy was keeping quiet as Rarity continued to chat it up. Ron, Pinkie and Hermione were laughing at Pinkie being Pinkie (She was currently doing weird stuff with balloons and helium; they still wondered how she got them).

"Well, this is most certainly the better Christmas that I have had in a VERY long time" Celestia said to Arcanis and Luna.

"My first as an Alicorn, Your Pupil seems to have made a rather fond friend on Magrathia" Arcanis said pointing out Harry and Twilight who both were laughing at Pinkie as well.

"She is growing up, yet I fear that the Relationship won't be allowed to blossom. If we cannot set up a relation with Magrathia"

"Agreed, But the Ministry is busy with their version of Nightmare Moon" Arcanis said flatly, his tone changed from being jolly to serious in a matter of seconds. "If we don't intervene then maybe this will take years"

"But if we do, then we risk the chance of them not wanting us to accept us for the alliance" Luna said, before Harry and Twilight approached.

"Sorry princess, but Harry wanted to ask you something" Twilight said

"Well then mister potter, what is it you wished to ask?" Celestia asked as Eclipse poked her head out of her Tail.

"Well, as you may know. Magrathia is plagued by the dark lord Voldemort" Harry said only to have Celestia nod

"We were just discussing that matter, but please continue"

"Well, the ministry is denying that he exists, so they aren't doing anything to stop, him. But there is a group, called the Order that is" Harry continued

"The order of the Phoenix, Moody mentioned it in passing saying that I would be a good member, considering what happened 3 months ago" Arcanis said.

"Well I was wondering if you would be able to help us defeat him. Twilight has said that you wish to set up relations with Magrathia, if the Order defeats Voldemort with your help, then the ministry will have no choice but to hear you out" Harry said, still off his face.

"I will take this into consideration. Also Harry, I have something for you." Celestia said levitating a box to harry. "A Small gift from me to you" She said. Harry looked at the box, which he opened to a small Glass Sphere wrapped in delicate gold and silver wire. A Small Chain allowed it to be worn as a necklace. "Don't worry; it's enchanted not to break"

"May I ask what is it?" Harry asked even Twilight was interested

"It's what I like to call a Sun Orb. A very powerful artefact that allows the wearer to draw magical power from the sun contained in the Sphere" Celestia said smiling "I thought that you may need it in the coming days. Though be careful, Draw too much and you can burn yourself out, know your own limits"

o.O.o

"Well it has been Fun with you guys, you are certainly Quite cooler than I even thought" Rainbow said Bro-hoofing Harry

"Yeah it has been" Harry said, they were now in the Main gate room of the SGE. The holidays ended the Day after and they wanted to be at Unicolus early to avoid any suspicion.

"Well then my student, I will see you soon" Celestia said to twilight

"Luna, Eclipse I shall see you soon hopefully"

"AWEEE but Daddy!" Eclipse said clinging to his leg. Over the last two months she shot up and magically gained speech (Which was curious even by Alicorn standards, but she would now grow up normally from now on, or so they all hoped) "I don't want you to leave" she still didn't have her mark and wanted her dad there when she got it.

"Eclipse, I won't be long hopefully. So you keep up looking for what makes you, you"

"AWE!" She said, pouting, Luna laughed as well as Celestia.

"Keep safe" Luna said as she and Arcanis kissed. The Gate Creaked into action as they all left, leaving Harry, Ron, Hermione, Arcanis and Twilight ready to go back. As it whooshed open the group entered it leaving to a waving going away party.

"Well it's sad to see them go; I have an idea Eclipse that is if your Mother lets it, how about you come meet the Cutie Mark Crusaders. I'm Sure you would love to make some friends" Rarity offered to have Applejack nod

"CAN I MUM?" Eclipse asked giving her mum the double barrelled Puppy dog eyes approach

"I don't see why not…" Luna said

"YAY!" she said darting off

"She really is a Handful, thanks for the offer Rarity" Luna said

"No problem Darling, the CMC are always a Handful, I think she needs to get out a Bit, can't have a young Filly Cramped up in castle for her whole life" Rarity said as she, Luna and Applejack, they had to discuss Various matters about her being an Alicorn.

To be continued


	5. Reclaiming Unicolus escape from Azkaban

My Little Space Explorer – Magrathia

Chapter 5 – Reclaiming Unicolus and Escaping Azkaban

Written by Adam Jenkins AKA the Black Cuno

All Original Characters belong to me

Harry potter Belongs to JK Rowling, MLP FIM belongs to Hasbro and Lauren Faust

o.O.o

After the events in Equestria, what the Crew didn't know about was the fact that a lot of the Dark unicorns had been busy during the Time off. Mostly raiding various supply routes and what have you, but hitting lightning fast. One such raid released the Dark unicorn Silver-wing from his prison transfer. The ministry tried to keep the public knowledge of this matter to a minimum. However, as a Precaution, Professor Umbridge decided to do a Background check on ALL teachers, Including Arcanis Wraith.

It was during his routine class with the year 5's that she came in for his background examination.

"Excellent, you all are doing very well. I must say mister Long-bottom; the Plant Spells you know are amazing. I know a Few ponies that would crave magical skills like that. Now, onto the more serious stuff; Defensive magic and the magic of Offence, Can anyone tell me the names Defensive Magic School and the Offensive magic school?"

"Ahem! That is not ministry graded work for these students" Umbridge said. Arcanis rolled his eyes

"And I thought that I told you a hundred Times. MY CLASS MY RULES!" he shouted back.

"Not for much longer. I have come for your Background and Practical interviews as par mistrial decree number 70" Umbridge said smirking. Arcanis sighed

"All I heard from that was Blah, blah decree blah, blah" Arcanis said, the whole class laughed. "But go ahead, I have nothing to hide"

"Very well then, please proceed with the class" She said sitting in the corner, her Quill pending to write down various things about Arcanis.

"Like I was saying class, what are the names for the defensive and Offensive Schools of Magic?"

"Defensive is known as well Deventer and Offensive is known as Destruction" Hermione said, to a nodding Arcanis

"Correct, now what classifies the spell into Deventer or Destructions?" Arcanis asked. No one answered he sighed. This was going to be a long lesson.

o.O.o

Later that month as Arcanis would put it 'shit hit the fan'. Thanks to a lot of Ministry decree's the ministry now ran Unicolus as Dumbledore had fled to allow Unicolus to continue to run. Which meant Umbridge was now headmaster. Arcanis is the middle of one of his lectures about the Difference of Defensive Spells and Offensive spells, when the ministry came bursting in, Aurors and all. At its head were Umbridge and Barty Crouch, Arcanis just sighed.

"I have told you now going onto a hundred times Miss Umbridge, please don't interrupt my classes. I'm even getting board at coming up with remarks. What now?"Arcanis Said Sounding board

"Mister Arcanis Wraith. You are under arrest for working with Dark unicorns" Barty Crouch said. Arcanis Turned and glared at him.

"Under what jurisdiction and what proof do these Charges stand"

"As par the ministries Decree number 109 – Any pony that is rumoured to be following the Dark unicorns is to be arrested Pending trial" Umbridge said. Twilight shot up

"THAT IS A LOAD OF CRAP AND YOU KNOW IT!" Twilight shouted out. Most of the class just sat there shocked.

"Miss Sparkle, I will not have that language in my class. Sit down" Arcanis said flatly. Harry stood up as well.

"If it wasn't for him, this school would be overrun with Lord Voldemort's followers well before now!" Harry shouted only to be pulled down by Hermione as the Aurors glared at him.

"Very well, I will come, one word to my class. For those who know that the Sun and Moon are moved by two forces will hopefully know which one to Rely on" Arcanis said as he left the room.

o.O.o

"I can't believe that. They took Arcanis" Twilight said sounding really pissed off. "How dare they do that to him!"

"Well remember what he said 'Sun and Moon are moved by two forces will hopefully know which one to Rely on'. What do you think he meant by that?" Harry asked, Twilights head shot up at that remark.

"OF COURSE! How could I have been so stupid?" Twilight said jumping up; startling the now confused golden Trio.

"Twi' what forces move the Sun and Moon?"

"Don't you see? He didn't mean from here, he meant Equestria!" She continued, getting a blank stare from them "Urgh, Don't you remember Princess Celestia and Princess Luna!"

"How are they supposed to help?" Hermione asked

"In Equestria, the Sun and Moon are controlled by the Celestial Sisters, Luna and Celestia!" Twilight stated

"WHAT!"Ron shouted, a Few Griffindores looked at him.

"How are we supposed to get to the Stargate though? Umbridge has this place locked down tighter than a Nuns Arse and without a Distract…." Hermione said, getting a raised eyebrow. Twilight, Harry and Ron looked at her "…All we needed was a distraction and I know the perfect two to help. Twilight you won't have long though, what can they Provide for us to help out?"

"Have you even seen Luna on the Warpath? Don't mess with her. Now we need to get Arcanis from the ministry and stop this Voldemort character" Twilight said "Celestia said they she would help if the ministry didn't do anything against him. Well I think they have forced her hand" Twilight said conjuring up a Scroll and Wrote

_~o.O.o~_

_Princess Luna_

_I write this after the incident earlier today._

_The ministry has Taken Arcanis as they think he is in league with the Dark unicorns. They have taken the School and have taken him away._

_I think Harry is saying if this continues, then Voldemort will act upon the school. We need help._

_We will be causing a distraction and Dialling the gate, if you can support us then thank you. _

_Your Sisters Faithfull student_

_Twilight Sparkle_

_~o.O.o~_

She teleported it to her trunk and felt it go away, she then felt minutes later as a response came back.

"That was fast" She said bringing the new letter up. It was stamped with a moon rather than a Sun. it read

~o.O.o~

_Twilight Sparkle_

_The Night-Wing have been Contacted we shall be ready in half an hour. _

_That is when you need to dial; we will be waiting for this to come through. _

_Celestia has been informed – We shall take this ministry down a notch or two and she has authorised this course of action. I have had enough of this ministry_

_Princess Luna – Celestial sister of the Moon, Leader of the Night-wing_

~o.O.o~

"They will aid us"

"Good, how long?"

"30 mins till we need to dial out"

"Not a problem. HEY FRED GEORGE WE NEED YOUR HELP" Ron shouted, getting the twins attention.

"What can we help you with Little Bro?" they asked together

"We need a distraction; we are going to throw out Umbridge"

"Say no more" Fred said

"How long do you need?" George said "We will organise something to overthrow this wretched headmaster"

"About half an hour" Twilight said smiling. Unicolus would not know what happened.

o.O.o

The result of letting the Twins cause a Distraction was one not lightly taken. The Havoc they caused forced Umbridge to 'ignore' various parts of the school. One of which was the dungeons. The 4 darted towards only to be 'spotted' by Malfoy who followed them to the Gate room of Unicolus.

"Well, they have the distraction going on, let's do this" Harry said as Twilight nodded and walked up to the DHD. Pressing the Sequence for Equestria, the Gate spun as Malfoys eyes widened.

"What the hay?" he muttered

That's when the gate shoomed into action and 2 Night-wing guards entered from the portal. They bowed to Twilight and stood either Side as Princess Luna led a Progression of about 20 Night-wing. Twilight bowed out of respect, but rose as the Armoured Alicorn looked around the Room. Princess Luna was clad in what appeared to be a Suit of Dark blue metal with Golden Trim. She looked regal, but her expression was one that would kill at 50 paces.

"Princess Luna, I wish I could welcome you to Magrathia on better circumstances" Hermione said, Luna nodded. With a wave of her foot the Night-wing fanned out pending further orders. At this point Malfoy darted off

"Fear not Miss Granger, this is now personal. Captain Dark Blade!" Luna shouted as an older Pegasus with a large scar where one of his wings should be approached.

"Your highness" He said bowing then raising. "The Men are ready to serve. They have been idle for far too long" he said. His voice was deep and held a Lot of authority.

"Very good, your orders are as follows. The ministry has taken this School, we are taking it back. Capture the current Headmistress and Minister, and bring them to me. NO ONE IS TO BE KILLED; I want this to be non-lethal. The Children here are not to be hurt unless they are helping the ministry. These 4 are under my jurisdiction, MOVE OUT!" Luna ordered. The Captain nodded, and with various hoof movements, conveyed the orders, most had heard the orders from Luna though.

The Attack on Unicolus had begun. The Ministry wasn't ready for this.

o.O.o

Magical Attacks flew from the Surprised Aurors towards the Night-Wing, but thanks to the armour most ricocheted off of the Armour and into the walls. Captain Dark Blade bellowed a war cry

"FOR EQUESTRIA! FOR PRINCESS LUNA!" he shouted Surprising the Aurors even more as he knocked them out with his rear legs. The other Pegasai did the same.

The aurors were in complete disarray when Luna walked up the stairs. Spells flew towards her, but thanks to her highly advanced magic, not one hit their mark, but a very powerful shield the encompassed her. Her face was one that anyone who looked knew she was on a mission. That's when the Green Mare entered from the Transfiguration room into the Corridor in front of Luna.

"WHAT THE HAY IS GOING ON IN HERE!" McGonagall shouted

"Get back in the classroom, lest you want to wind up like them" Luna snapped. McGonagall was stopped by Mad Eye and a group of aurors dedicated to the order of phoenix.

"WHERE IS HE?" Luna Shouted at Mad Eye. Mad Eye looked at the Fuming and slightly insane looking Alicorn before him, he was about to say something when she snapped again. "YOU WORK FOR THE MINISTRY WHERE IS HE!"

"I assure you Miss that I do not know who you are talking about. And if it is the Minister you are after. I can take you to him" He said calmly. Luna's tone changed

"Very well then, take me to the minister. If this is a Trap I will not hesitate to remove you permanently" Luna flatly said. "Captain Dark Blade. Hold here and make sure none of the Aurors leave"

"Of course your highness" Dark Blade replied, bowing slightly. Twilight, Harry, Ron and Hermione Walked up to behind Luna and looked at the gathered group.

Moody Raised an eyebrow as none of them were phased that a Rouge Group had Successful invaded Unicolus "Mister Potter, care to explain?"

"Yeah; I asked them for help" he Said flatly "the ministry is doing nothing about Voldemort so when they took this School. I took matter into my own hooves"

"Well how can you be assured that they don't work for you-know-who?" McGonagall said Twilight interjected.

"This is Princess Luna! She doesn't work for the Dark Unicorns" Twilight Stated, to have Luna raise her hoof, she backed off a bit "Princess please I was merely try to explain…"

"…Twilight, please remain calm. It is an obvious question, especially after that we just took over in the space of minutes" Luna said in a soft tone. "But she is indeed Correct, I do not Work for this Voldemort considering I'm not from this planet at all. Now I will ask again, where did the ministry take General Arcanis Wraith, my husband?"

o.O.o

Umbridge was in the headmaster's office with Crouch talking about their acquisition of Arcanis. The stallion had not given any trouble at all and was on route to Azkaban with a Group of Death ponies (simular to the Dementors except had funky skull masks and were actual ponies). That's when a Panting Auror came bursting in before he was blasted Halfway across the room by a Magical spear of light.

Stepping into the Room was Moody First Followed by McGonagall and Finally Princess Luna. They stood there with Luna behind them wings in full stretch.

"WHERE IS HE!" she shouted, the portraits moved with the force of the shout. "TELL ME LEST YOU WANT TO FEEL MY WRATH!"

"Mad Eye what is the meaning of this?" the minister, Crouch, asked.

"Let's just say, the Order of the Phoenix has a Few good connections" Moody said pointing at Luna with a fore hoof. "I would recommend you answer her, she is an Alicorn after all. And more that capable of dealing with Pathetic unicorns like you" he stated as Luna took a Step forward

"I will not ask again, Tell me where he is OR I WILL PLUNGE THIS PLANET INTO ETERNAL NIGHT. I'm more than capable" Luna commanded, Crouch took a step back before Umbridge Took a Step as well.

"I shall not tell you. And you are threatening the minister for magic! That is treason" Umbridge said not realising that an Alicorns magic is significantly more powerful than any unicorns.

"It would be if I was a Resident of this planet, of which I am not. NOW WHERE IS ARCANIS?" Luna Shouted

"I shall not tell you. Do your worst!" She said smugly back

"Very well" Luna said her horn took on a Glow followed by an over glow, whilst Umbridge was hoisted into the air. Umbridge Screamed as her voice went up 2 octaves and her body shrunk. In a matter of seconds, Miss Umbridge was now a Levitating Frilly with a shocked expression. Moody raised an eyebrow.

"Age Regression, A nice spell, if you don't mind me saying" Moody said taking over the Levitation of the Umbridge Frilly

"Now, Tell me, where is my Husband!" Luna demanded. Crouch could barely stand now that Luna was looming over him.

"I...I...I…they…took him to Azkaban… the Death ponies took him to Azkaban, we though he was a Dark pony. They took him" Crouch stammered.

"Where is this Azkaban?" Luna Demanded. Crouch scurried back but was stopped by the Desk

"In the Wastes, middle of the wastes, it's a Prison and no pony has ever gotten out. Unicorn magic won't work in that place thanks to the Death Ponies" Crouch said finally gaining confidence.

"Well then, these death ponies won't know what Alicorn magic is capable of. Moody he's all yours. Miss McGonagall, as I have now taken control of Unicolus I'm handing the Running to you until Dumbledore returns. My Night-Wing will remain here as help and Protection. I Doubt this has gone un-noticed by the Dark Unicorns and they may stage an Attack" Luna Said as Moody loomed over Crouch. "I will need to speak to Twilight and Her Friends, I was going to help set up relations with Magrathia, but I doubt I want to after today"

"Well that can still happen. The ministry has long since been corrupted from the inside" Moody said "I will send information to the other Order members that the minister has been Taken care of and to move against them"

"I shall get Potter, Granger, Weasley and Sparkle for you. Miss Luna, I would like to apologize for my comments earlier" McGonagall said as she left the room

"Think nothing of it; I would be concerned for the Students as well" Luna.

o.O.o

"I'm going to be leaving for Azkaban Today, and I'm going to get Arcanis back. This sudden shift in Leadership here at Unicolus has most likely Aroused Voldemorts Attention. I want you four to remain here, where it is safe. Twilight you are to contact Celestia and have more of the Night-Wing and Royal guard come if Voldemort is to attack. They are the best prepared against such magic users" Luna said to the five before her. Captain Dark Blade, Twilight Sparkle, Harry, Ron and Hermione

"Princess I must protest! This is highly unorthodox; allow me to accompany you at least!"

"Dark Blade, you cannot fly after that Griffin Attack all those years ago. No, I cannot allow you to come with me. I must do this alone" Luna said, Dark Blade nodded.

"As you wish your highness" he said bowing and leaving the headmasters office. In one Corner sat Crouch with a Frilly version of Umbridge Pouting in his fore-hooves. The Golden Trio had to hold in a laugh at the scene.

"Now I shall be doing this alone. I have the magic and the Experience in prisons and breaking out. I have no doubt that Voldemort is coming and only a matter of time before the Battle for Unicolus begins again. Except next time it won't be us doing it peacefully. They will shoot to kill" Luna said. McGonagall had prepared a Saddle bag for her with Supplies. Though Luna would be there within 2 days, and really didn't need it, it's the thought that counted.

"God's speed Princess Luna, I'm still having trouble believing that you're from another planet, but if Potter here trusts you then I shall as well. The Order has been notified and will be coming here soon" Moody said, getting a nod from Luna

"Very well, I shall take my leave. Hopefully I shall return before Voldemort can come and attack. Twilight, if all fails – I have the authority to authorise this, IF Unicolus is to fall, then evacuate the school to Equestria using the Stargate. You know the sequence. If that happens, the Night-wing will retreat pending support from the Royal Guard. We will retake the School from that point" Luna said as Fawkes chirped

"Farewell Princess and Good luck" Hermione said Luna nodded. She looked at the open Window and Jumped out. The 5 looked in awe as her Wings spread and she flew off into the Distance.

It was at that point an Auror entered.

"We have a problem, Severus Snape is gone as well as a Few Students from Slytherin. We have reason to believe that the Dark unicorn himself is coming"

"How long till they arrive?" Moody asked

"Within the week, we do not know" the Auror said

"Very well, Twilight we may need that reinforcements sooner than we expected" Moody said.

"I'll get in contact with Celestia then" She said Darting out with Harry Chasing after her.

o.O.o

After 2 days of Solid Flying, Luna found herself resting near the Fabled Azkaban, or at least near it. McGonagall was not wrong it being in the middle of the wastes. The actual prison was basically a huge cube like structure. No windows and only one obvious entrance the front door.

Luna Sighed. She then sent a magic probe to the prison to find Arcanis's Magic Signature. She felt the Resistance from the Death ponies, but they couldn't pick her up on it.

"Amateurs, trying to block an Alicorns magic location" she muttered as she found it. In the Dead centre of the Prison "I'm coming" She sent down the probe hopefully Arcanis would get the message.

-.-.-

In his cell, Arcanis was waiting, when he felt the magic probe. The distinct feeling of the magic, like marble cool to the touch yet hard and unyielding, he knew who it was; it would be Princess Luna.

He heard her voice through the probe

"_I'm coming" _came her Sweet voice.

He sent back

"The Death Ponies will be alerted. I'm in the centre of the prison"

-.-.-

Luna sighed, she felt his magic back. Unlike hers, his could be described like water, Clear, crisp, pure and Hot or Cold, depending on his current Mood. This time it was Icy-cold. Only those truly attuned to the Web of Magic could pick the subtle hints like the Magic signatures.

She left the Carry bags where she was hiding and Dis-Summoned her Armour. This would require a level of Subterfuge that her armour could not afford (due to the clinking of the armour). Thanks to her magic though, it would not be needed.

Now to get into the Prison…

o.O.o

"Damn I hate this job" one of the guards said he was sitting in the shade. The other Death Pony was lying back against the wall with her eyes closed. They had the easiest job in the whole prison; Guarding the front door.

"Oh shut up Silver Knife, this is the easiest job of them all! Did you see the one they brought back 4 days ago? That was a convicted Dark unicorn" the Female said, Silver Knife Smirked under his mask.

"I doubt it; I was there when he went through processing. He is one I was told to keep quiet about, a little thing between you and me; you know those wings of his Bay Leaf?"

"I saw them, what of them. Prisoners aren't allowed to have them in the prison"

"Yeah you try telling that to him. Even with our most powerful Dis-enchanting spells they would come off. If I didn't know better I would say they were real" Silver Knife said, Bay Leaf looked at him.

"Brahmin-shit, that can't be possible" Bay Leaf swore "well that can't be true. That would make him one of those Fabled Alicorns" she said as piece of parchment appeared in front of her "Great higher-up message. Let's see…" She unrolled the Scroll and paused for a few seconds before rolling it up"…Great we are to expect a new recruit in the coming hour. Wish they would give us better orders"

"Yeah well can't be helped. Looks like that him coming now. That was fast" Silver knife said as Luna Trotted up to the Two arguing Death ponies.

"Umm hi" She said. The illusion of being new to this sort of thing was easy as she was an off worldlier.

"You the new Rookie eh?" Silver knife said, he stood up and looked her over. Thanks to the saddlebags he failed to notice the folder wings she had under them "Well apart from the lack of Cloths, I'll have Bay leaf 'ere show ya to the barracks and you're Sleeping quarters. The Name is Silver Blade by the way" he said Luna looked at him. She could see behind the mask was a pair of soft sea blue eyes.

"Umm I'm Luna" she said sheepishly

"Well then Luna let's get you ready for work then" Bay leaf said, Smirking under her mask.

'Moody you glorious bastard'

o.O.o

The Gear she wore felt odd, like it was sapping her happiness or something. But a Disguise was needed. She wore the Black robes of the Death ponies and had a Mask on as well. She didn't like it one bit, but the robes did hide her wings, so that was a plus. She looked around as Bay Leaf showed her around.

"Most of the bastards that are in here are in here for being a Dark unicorn's or follower of 'he-who-must-not-be-named'" She explained.

"Ok, seems like a nice bunch of twats" Luna said, getting a laugh out of Bay Leaf

"I like you already Luna. Well this is the Prisons most recent acquisition. Hey Arcanis rise and Shine" She said, Arcanis Smirked and stretched as best he could in the cell.

"Ah Bay Leaf and someone new I see" he said, his voice more husky than normal. "I am Arcanis Wraith" he said sitting down again.

"Well then, perhaps you would like to talk to her then Arcanis?" Bay Leaf said, as she walked past Luna she whispered. "Don't worry I'm in on this breakout as well Princess Luna"

She exited the Room and Stood guard. Luna dropped the mask on the Ground and rushed to Arcanis. It landed with a clatter as the two embraced.

"Luna, Thanks for coming, but I could have escaped without putting you in danger"

"I was called here by Twilight"

"Ah. Well then we are going to get out of here today then. Here is the plan"

o.O.o

The plan was simple. Luna would leave with Bay Leaf after removing the magical bonds on Arcanis. At this point he would Teleport away to the Wastes whilst Bay Leaf and Luna would take the front gate and allow Luna to leave after the Alarm would go off. As Luna and Bay Leaf made their way to the main gate Luna asked "What is in this for you Bay Leaf?"

"I'm a Member of the Order of the Phoenix. This was a job that I took on to make sure that the ministry was only imprisoning the Dark unicorns. When I saw Arcanis come in, I received the note from Moody saying you were on your way earlier today. I knew something was up" Bay leaf Explained.

"Oh hey Luna, Bay leaf. I was told you two would be taking on the get duty from now on. Well I got break so cyas" Silver Blade muttered as he left the Two standing there.

"Okay, we good to go?" Luna Asked, Bay Leaf looked around.

"Yup, let's do this before I get cold hooves" Bay Leaf said. Luna Concentrated and sent the Probe again to Arcanis. He sent the Response back.

That's when all hell broke loose in the prison. Sirens wailed as Luna Smirked. It had worked.

"Let's get out of here" She said dropping the robe and mask. Bay Leaf did the same and looked at her.

"Now what"

"Grab on, I'm going to teleport us out of here" Luna Responded as the Death ponies appeared at the main Gates.

"STOP THEM!" Silver Blade shouted, Luna Winked at Silver blade and in a Flash of midnight blue light teleported away with Bay Leaf.

o.O.o

They appeared near where she had left her gear mere hours earlier; standing there flexing his wings, was Arcanis. He looked at the two who had appeared before him.

"Good to see you got out of there. We need to head back to Unicolus as soon as. The Dark unicorn is going to attack within 5 days. It'll take longer to get back as we don't have wings for Bay Leaf here" Arcanis said, Bay Leaf shook her head

"No need. I live nearby, so I shall make my own way to the Orders Headquarters. The two of you will be needed. I heard form a Few of the inmates that they Know Unicolus is now under ministry Control and will try for it" Bay Leaf said walking in the opposite Direction "besides, Moody says the Two of you are legit, so go kick some flank"

"Thanks Bay Leaf. For the help that is" Luna said, she simply waved leaving the two alone.

"Shall we head off then?" Luna asked, Arcanis nodded.

"But of course, I beginning to hate this place more and more" He said flapping and Taking flight with Luna Close behind.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	6. When Three Return

My Little Space Explorer – Magrathia

Chapter 6 – When the three return

Written by Adam Jenkins AKA the Black Cuno

All Original Characters belong to me

Harry potter Belongs to JK Rowling, MLP FIM belongs to Hasbro and Lauren Faust

o.O.o

On the outskirts of the forest but out of Sight, a Group of Dark unicorns gathered, most still Teleporting in from various parts of the world to aid their Dark Lord.

"My lord, we are ready to begin this invasion of the School to capture the boy" a unicorn with a broken horn and Metal fore-leg said bowing before the Black robed, Bald Green Colt. He just stood there as if in a trance like state but was broken off by a Large Griffin Landing next to him.

"Ah Silver Wing, I was wondering if you would show up or not"

"Anything for my master, The Were-griffins and Were-Hippogriffs are at your disposal" He said as his beak clacked in Trepidation of feasting on Pony Flesh "Just give us a Word and we will descend from the Sky and show these unicorn foals what we truly are like"

"Most excellent, are we Ready to begin?" Voldemort asked worm tongue who nodded furiously.

"Very well, let us destroy this pitiful display of Resistance and take what is rightfully ours" he said as the Dark unicorns roared in unison and descended onto the 'unprepared' school.

o.O.o

"Night wing form up on me" Dark Blade shouted as the Night wing Reinforcements gathered around. "Good to see you to Captain Gold-Helm" he said as the Snowy white Pegasus walked up to him.

Moody was Looking at the gathered Forces of Equestria. Even though the Alliance had been formed Between Equestria and the Order of the Phoenix, he was still surprised at the Amount of Recourses this 'Princess Celestia' was pouring into the defence of Unicolus. It seemed that this Dark Blade and Gold-helm knew each other. But what he really wanted to know was why was she doing this?

"Still getting my head around this Space travel, Barn Hay in my opinion, But the Royal Guard is ready to aid our Allies in this matter" Gold-Helm said the Royal guard walking into the main hall of Unicolus. The contingent of Pegasai consisted of around 50 Night Wing and 40 Royal Guard. All of which were ready to Fight for their new allies. The Aurors that had once been for the ministry had sworn to aid the Order, although most were reluctant at first, most saw that the Corruption had wormed it's way into the higher echelons of the ministry and what the Order was trying to do, Save Magrathia.

"Captain Gold-helm, this is Auror Moody, aka Mad-eye" Dark Blade introduced Gold Helm to Moody they shook hooves.

"Glad to have you aboard Captain, more of your help the better" Moody said to a nodding Gold-Helm

"Just glad to help our allies out, now what is the Sit Rep?" Gold-Helm said as a unicorn Rushed into the meeting room. His mane was in quite a state and his coat in certain areas forward of his waist was moulting off to reveal feathers. His hooves were cracking and claws were forming. But apart from that he was panting, trying to hold in the Transformation.

"Lupin, are you okay?" Moody asked

"Full moon, not helping, we have a Serious problem, the dark lord is coming. GAH!" Lupin said as the last vestiges of his unicorn self gave way to the Hippogriff that was breaking though. The hippogriff took two steps back before composing it's self. The two Pegasai took on defensive poses whilst moody looked in awe.

"Remind me to thank Potter for that clarity Spell" Lupin said His voice more musical now but still coherent the other three eased off but were still wary of the Hippogriff before them.

"Well then, what are we expecting?" Moody said as the first spells struck the major shields that was thrown up by the teachers.

o.O.o

Twilight found herself at the base of the statues of the Founders. Harry was standing there looking at them. Twilight saw them for the first time a few days ago, but didn't take any notice back then. Now that she was looking at them, she could see that all four were Alicorns.

"I wonder sometimes if they are watching over us" Harry said not averting his gaze from the one marked 'Godrick Gryffindor' "You know Twilight, Godrick here was one of my Ancestors, or at least so I'm told" Harry stated

"So he was a relative. I always thought that Alicorns gave birth to other Alicorns" Twilight said Harry nodded.

"So did I, but I think that an Alicorn that gets it on with anyone that isn't an Alicorn gets a child that is the others Species. Or so I think" Harry said looking down at Twilight. They both heard the Blasts against the Bubble shield.

"It's starting, I've never been in a 'war' before or had to kill at all" Twilight said to a nodding Harry

"Nor have I, but I need to defeat Voldemort or Magrathia will fall to the Dark rule" Harry said bleakly. Twilight nuzzled him as he started to cry "I'm frightened Twi'"

"I know how that feels. We had a creature called Nightmare Moon. She wanted to Plunge Equestria into Eternal night. Guess what my Teacher told me to do, make friends as Equestria depended on it. I was the one who stopped her" Twilight said as Harry looked at her.

"I'm sorry, you shouldn't see me like this" Harry said trying to stop. Twilight just stood there, gazing at his eyes.

"I'm scared to Harry, I might not seem it, but it's my friends that give me the courage to face fears. Come, I think that our magic may be needed" She said as the Two left the Statues. What they failed to notice was a glowing light coming from the Mantle that Gryffindor' wore shone as the Stone began to crack around the glow.

o.O.o

"QUITE IN THE RANKS" Gold Helm Shouted at the Pegasai, they were all ready to engage the were-ponies at their own game. Some made way as the Hippogriff Lupin Stepped to Gold Helms side; Dark Blade was busy testing out a replacement magic wing that the School had provided for the fight.

Dark Blade laughed as his Night Wing stood at the ready all quite and Stoic. They had a Duty to fulfil and after many years of Being Idle, now was the time to prove that they were still the best at night based assaults. They were last deployed against the Griffins uprising 2 years before Luna's decent into madness.

"Your forces are ready? The Barrier is failing and the aerial forces are inbound" Lupin asked to two captains.

"You bet those sorry Hippogriff wings of yours we are" Dark Dade retorted

"We'll follow your lead Lupin. The Royal Guard is ready for this. We are the best flyers short of recruiting the wonder bolts" Gold-Helm Said proudly.

"Well, let's get this airborne party started" Lupin said as he Took Flight.

"Night Wing, Stay in Formation and just like the Griffin wars, Avoid the Beak and Claws and aim to break the wings. FOR LUNA!" Dark Blade shouted as he took flight the Night Wing all shouted a War cry of 'FOR LUNA, FOR MAGRATHIA AND FOR EQUESTIA!' in unison which sent quivers down the Aurors Spines. That was until the royal guard took Flight also shouting 'FOR CELESTIA FOR UNICOLUS!'

As the barrier Fell that held the Fliers at bay, Silver Wing Lead the charge, he was expecting Inexperienced Auror flyers to intercept, but what happened caught him off guard. An Armoured Black Blur Sped past him and a Griffin Screamed in pain as his wing was broken and he fell to his inevitable death at such a height

Then he noticed it the blur had been laughing as it passed him by.

"IS THAT THE BEST YOU GOT!" he shouted as a hippogriff Went into the kill but was taken clean out by a White blur coming from below.

Silver Wing looked on as he saw the Forces that had come to repel them. Flying in formation was the Pegasai of royal guard Flanked on either side by the Night Wing.

"KILL THEM ALL FOR THE DARK LORD!" Silver wing shouted as another Griffin screamed and Fell to the two burs of Black and White, Gold-helm and Dark Blade.

The two forces clashed midway as a Few Pegasai fell as the two aerial forces attacked each other. Silver wing noticed one thing though as he held a Struggling Royal guard in his claws. No horn. They were Squibs with wings. Squeezing what little life was left out of the royal guard he muttered "No magic huh" as he tossed the Pegasai aside. His forces were being stopped by Magic less Squibs!

"DARK BLADE, SKY ASSAULT PATTERN ALPHA!" Gold Helm Shouted

Dark Barked another Order to his Night Wing. "I GOT IT GOLDHELM" he shouted as he and 4 other Night Wing and 2 Royal Guards broke off from the main assault. Most of the Night Wing members knew that if Dark blade broke off it was time to leave ASAP. They all broke off their numbers dwindled but still a sizable 80 (10 combined Night Wing and Royal Guard had fallen to their deaths or had been brutally killed in the initial clash. They would be remembered as the Bravest of the Magrathian defenders) of combined Night Wing and Royal Guard. As they broke off the Griffins and Hippogriffs flew in a sort of bunch as Silver wing raised an eyebrow.

"THEY ARE FLEEING FOR THE DARK…." Was all he managed and he was interrupted when the First Bolt of Lightning struck down a griffin in fiery fury, the noise was deafening as it struck home

The Aurors down below watched as the rest of the Pegasai flew in a Sort of formation as though they knew what was going on. In another flash of Light and noise more of the enemy flyers fell in burning heaps. The Pegasai knew that the weather followed their Command and Re-commenced the attack on the fliers, which were in complete disarray.

o.O.o

As the aerial Battle Raged on, with more and more of the enemy falling and not as many Pegasai, the dark unicorns descended form the forest and began to Rain down the killing spells upon the ground based forces. The Aurors were ready this time and Countered with many shields and Counter spells.

Mad Eye moody was by far and large the Best Auror of the group assembled in the main quadrangle that the Dark unicorns were heading towards. He deflected various spells thanks to his knowledge of the Offensive school of magic, but remained on alert for any that may get past him.

The First wave of Dark unicorns Struck, Most were taken clean out by the Aurors but even then, most managed to duck behind what cover they could find as more poured into the Main Quadrangle. Moody barked a few orders to his fellow aurors to take cover.

"FOR THE DARK LORD!" one Dark unicorn shouted before being thrown against a wall by a large Vine controlled by Neville.

"Keep the pressure up lad" Moody snapped as a Griffin's burning corpse landed onto a dark unicorn that had the misfortune of not looking up.

o.O.o

Twilight and Harry Ran through the halls, what the failed to notice was the dark unicorns Teleporting into the School grounds. One ambushed the two just outside of the main hallways.

Twilight saw him a Split second later and shoved Harry out of the way of the green beam, she at the last second threw up a shield spell that copped most of the beam but shattered after 2 seconds and sent her Flying into the nearby wall. With a sickening crunch she fell to the floor in a heap and didn't move as she had lost consciousness.

"TWILIGHT!" Harry shouted as her body lay limp at the base of the wall. Harry didn't know what happened next after the world shifted into a slow-mo like state

He Drew the power of the sun that he had around his neck, thanks Celestia.

His eyes became spheres of Pure Glowing light like Twilight when she uses the Element of Magic.

The dark unicorn literally crapped his pants as the beam of pure red and gold came from Harry's horn and Vaporised the Dark unicorn whilst he was screaming in pure agony.

Harry was still blasting where the remains should have been when a Hoof placed its self on his shoulder. He immediately stopped, as though he lost all his magic. Slumping from exhaustion he did not see the Unicorn that had done it, but he saw a Red glow come from the direction of Twilights body. He only saw the outline of the Saviour before he blacked out.

The Alicorn, the same size as Arcanis but was Blood red coat with Gold mane and Tail, looked at the two. He sighed as the one called Potter; his Descendant as far as he could tell by the magic Signature, did that in revenge or for love? Though he did have the courage to draw power from a sun no less, how he got it only he knew. He would need to have a Word with him after this was all over, but now he has more important issues. His magic was weak after his imprisonment and he needed to keep a low profile at least until his magic returned to him. He sent a quick magic 'impulse' to a nearby student to find these two before more dark unicorns decide to 'drop in'.

o.O.o

Voldemort strode to the Front lines and Blast 4 aurors in one quick death spell. Many aurors scattered to avoid but kept up the pressure.

A Psychotic Mare, Bellatrix Le'strange, ambled and Laughed as the Aurors fell back. She blasted 4 in the back and Giggled maniacally.

As the aurors fell back, the dark unicorns goaded them to came back and fight and to die. Voldemort smirked but decided that the best option was to fall back for the time being. His areal forces had almost completely been decimated by the Fliers that the order had gotten.

Using his magic he amplified his voice.

"IF YOU GIVE UP THE BOY I SHALL LEAVE YOU. YOU HAVE 1 HOUR TO GATHER YOUR DEAD AND DECIDE" he said as his own followers gathered and left without a further word, the devastated fliers also fled fast.

o.O.o

Luna and Arcanis saw the main quadrangle in ruins thanks, to the massive amount of spells, on their decent to the School. They saw quite a few Corpses

"We were too late" Luna said Collapsing into Arcanis. Arcanis looked around. Most of them were dark unicorns and some Griffin's and Hippogriffs. That's when 2 Night Wing and 2 Aurors, one of which was Moody and Dark Blade, approached the two Alicorns.

"Your highness Princess Luna, General Wraith, it is good to see you alive" Dark Blade said bowing. The Other Night Wing also bowed. "We feared the worse after the Initial attack"

"Captain Dark Blade, please Escort Luna to the Stargate for Evacuation" Arcanis said. Luna's head shot up to meet his gaze dead on "I don't want you to get hurt"

"I may be a Celestial sister, But I am not incompetent enough for Battle" Luna stated, Arcanis Smirked.

"Well then, let's head inside. Have there been any Casualties?" Arcanis asked. Moody nodded.

"Come to the Great hall, Madam Pomfrey is aiding those that stayed; most of the students are in their houses. We did however want to show you this." Moody said as they headed inside. The diverted to one of the dungeon classrooms. "Unfortunately some dark unicorns managed to break our defences." Moody said as Hermione and Ron were standing there over the unmoving bodies of Harry and Twilight.

"They have yet to awaken, but Twilight has already received healing magic from an unknown source" Madam Pomfrey said "And Harry is suffering from a severe case of magic exhaustion"

Luna looked at her. Celestia is going to kill if she finds out about this.

"The magic signature is Hot and has an almost royal hint to it" Arcanis said as his eyes changed back "Both of them have been touched by an Alicorn. But not us" this comment got a raised eyebrow from Luna.

"If that is the case, I shall remain here with these two in case the Alicorn Returns" Luna said stoically. Arcanis nodded.

"Very well, have they given any demands yet?"

"Just one, Handing Harry Potter over and we will be spared from death"

o.O.o

"We have reported 10 deaths amongst the Pegasai, with another 25 injured and unable to fly" Gold Helm Said handing over a Scroll with the names of the Dead "I'm not sure about our Allies though"

"We have sustained quite a few losses ourselves" Moody said flatly as Arcanis looked at the door suddenly. "Yeah I saw it too" he said as his magic eye rolled to the back of his head.

"SHOW YOUR SELF!" Arcanis shouted as the three Gathered ponies took up a defensive stance.

"I would think that I was on only one to break free" the Deep English Accented voice "But you have Changed Salazar" the Alicorn Said Stepping to the Classroom come war room.

"That's…that…GODRIC GRIFFIDOR!" Moody Stammered bowing, Gold helm also bowed out of force of habit. Arcanis looked at him, he was accustomed to not bow before Alicorns seeing as he was one himself.

"And such strange armour brother" Godric said walking up to Arcanis, who looked him over. "Though it defiantly suites you better than that Green and Silver…"

"…Godric Gryffindor I am not Salazar. My Name is Arcanis Wraith" Arcanis said to the taken about Founder.

"Ah very well, explains quite a bit then. Are you the current headmaster of Hogwarts?"

"Pardon? This is Unicolus" Arcanis said as Gold Helm and Moody rose to look over the up to date map.

"So the name changed, yet still the same school" Godric said "A map, lingering spell powers and a Squib with wings"

"Sorry sir, I'm a Pegasus not a squib" Gold Helm said interjecting yet not taking his eyes off of the map.

"Ah very well, but it seems that this is more of a Battle than anything" Godric said limping slightly to the map "I cannot aid you further than advise, my magic was depleted healing that mare an hour ago. That and it has yet to fully regenerate"

"That is fine; you may be able to assist in that matter, the more help we have organising the defence the better"

"**YOUR TIME IS UP, AND SINCE THE BOY HARRY POTTER HAS NOT BEEN HANDED OVER, YOU ALL WILL DIE**"

"To late, Gold Helm prepare the Royal Guards and Night Wing for Close quarters combat"

"AYE general" Gold Helm said running out

"Moody, your aurors are going to give the Pegasai support from up high, use the stairs and Corners of this place for Cover"

"You should really be in the order, the way you command your men with respect and honour is a valuable trait" Moody said as he left, Leaving Godrick and himself.

"Godric Gryffindor, Explain to me how you Came to being here, or was it one of Lamira or Soranus Ideas of a joke"

"I'm surprised that you know of our ancestors and creators" Gryffindor said to a laughing Arcanis

"Let's just say that they had a Hand in what's going on here" he said.

o.O.o

Echoes and nothing but a white washed room, that is where Twilight woke up in.

"Where the Hay, am I?" she asked, her voice echoed around the room. Getting up she looked around "Did, that Dark Unicorn kill me?" she asked no one in particular.

"Great, I save the Guy I really like then I die, fantastically going Twilight" she said

"Well I don't see how that's a Big Problem, as you're not dead" her voice said. Twilight looked around to see a Mare standing in front of her. It was her, well sort of if she was fully grown. Standing at a head shorter than Celestia or Arcanis, her mane was a lot longer and ironically her tail was short, her horn matched Celestia in length and grace. Real Twilight's jaw dropped.

"Don't act surprised. I'm your Subconsciousness projection of what you want to look like" the Mare said, aka Twilight said.

"…" real Twilight tried to speak was speechless. The Older Twilight chuckled.

"Not the Reaction I was expecting though…" she muttered as real Twilight sat on some cushions. So began to following banter

"How is this possible?"

"You're asking me?"

"Well yeah, considering you're me, or an older version!"

"No I'm your subconscious thoughts made real by your mind"

"Well that doesn't help"

"Does for me, makes sense when you think about it"

"Don't see how… Magic couldn't do this!"

"We aren't on Equestria remember, they probably have a Spell that does this to a pony"

"That's true" Real Twilight said, her head was killing her from this. The Older Twilight sat in front of her. The Room changed to her Study in Canterlot.

"Listen, whatever the Spell was, I think it was designed to heal rather than cause this rather interesting episode" Older Twilight said.

Real Twilight was stumped.

"Why are you telling me this?" she asked, Oder Twilight shrugged

"I'm you; just helping you out is all" she Replied "Besides, your talent is magic, could that have done something?"

"Maybe that's the Key, matching the magic wavelength of the pony that did this to me"

"Now you're getting it" Older Twilight said as the Room vanished as real Twilight concentrated on the magic blocking her. With a Massive flash she found herself in some other White Washed Room, this one however had a white door with a Unicorns horn with a pair of golden Wings backing it.

"What the hay?" Twilight muttered as she telekinetically opened the door open to a Childs room. She had a wave of Vertigo wash over her as she entered the Room.

The whole room had become huge, or she shrank, she dint care. Twilight wanted out.

"Who…who's there, if it's him Leave me alone!" came a very young boyish voice. Twilight raised an eye brow and continued to follow the voice. It was coming from a large pile of organised gray blocks, Building blocks, in the shape of a castle.

Twilight touched the main block and pushed, the Building didn't yield.

"Magically enchanted" She said, noticing that her voice was 3 octaves higher, like when she was a Filly. "Umm, Hello?" she asked the giant building.

"Leave me alone!" the boy's voice again said from inside the castle.

"No, not until you come out here and say hello to a Filly" Twilight said, her face in a pout. The Blocks magically vanished and standing there was a Very young version of harry.

(Both are the same size as Apple Bloom)

"You're not him are you?"

"Who?"

"The evil one, the one who gives me nightmares, Are you real?" The Young colt asked Twilight as he poked her with his fore hoof.

"Yeah, I'm Twilight" Twilight said tilting her head and Smiling.

"Harry" young Harry responded, blushing "so um… how d…did you get in here. Not like him. Please tell me not like him"

"Who? Who harry?" Twilight asked seeing how scared harry was at this moment.

"The monster"

It was at this point that Twilight realised that she did Release herself from her mind but entered Harrys in the process. Whatever spells that caused this, it was affecting them both.

"Oh Celestia how do I get out" she muttered as the Young Harry lead her to the 'Monsters lair'

o.O.o

"Luna Damn these dark unicorns" a Night Wing said as he bucked and broke the ribcage of a stunned dark unicorn thanks to the Auror that he was with.

"You're telling me mate" the unicorn said throwing up a proactive spell to bounce the incoming Death spells and save them both.

"Sooner wish I had backup" the Night Wing muttered as they dashed behind cover before the Shield fell.

"Well I'll be a Monkeys uncle, Back up" the Unicorn said as a pair of red colts darted between cover throwing what appeared to be water balloons. Upon bursting, the liquid ignited and caused burns to those unfortunate to be hit by one.

"That was rather quick" one of the colts said to the other who nodded TK'ing another balloon towards the oncoming Dark unicorns.

"Of course, hey you two okay? Look like you needed help" the other Colt said

"Yeah we're right. I got winged by a deflected blast, but I'm good"

"Ha winged" the unicorn said laughing, but was short lived as the cover they were using detonated sending both flying and sprawling away from the balcony edge. Both groaned as the Pegasus was slammed into the floor by a hoof.

"Don't try getting up flyboy. He wishes to talk to you" she said into his ear. She sounded psychotic "And you unicorn fiends are dead" she said as the Night Wing looked over to see one of the red colts and his Auror companion lying there dead. "Got them myself"

"Luna Damn you" he said as he was hoisted up by the magic she was wielding. He watched as the one that had caused all this came up to him.

Voldemort sneered at the hornless flyer. This was the first they had captured alive. The rest were routed and falling back to the main hall of Unicolus. Most of these winged ones Fought to the death and didn't want to be taken alive. most shouted before their end "DEATH OR GLORY! FOR LUNA"

"So, this is one of those Hornless Squibs that took out my fliers form before. I must say I'm impressed"

"Danka Dumkof" the Night Wing said.

"Speak our tongue worm"

"(Like hell I will Barn hay)" the Night Wing said in German.

"Interesting, you have a Foreign tongue, a Language that I have not heard before" Voldemort said, not realising that around the corner was Arcanis with Dark Blade

"(Leave me Arcanis, save Luna)" the Night Wing said staring down the Dark lord "Do you worst unicorn Scum. I've faced worst!" the Night Wing spat in the Face of Voldemort.

"You do not know what I'm capable of" Voldemort hissed, Bellatrix ran a hoof down his back, before Slicing into his Wing.

"Dark Blade, I cannot stand for this" Arcanis muttered seeing the Pegasus

"He is Night Wing; we are protectors of Luna and her Kin. We would rather die than let them get to her highness…"

"Master, we have secured the boy, also we have a prize here for you. She is quite the looker" a death eater said as an unconscious Luna was levitated in front of him. "We have reason to believe this is the Luna that these 'Pegasai' keep shouting out for"

"Take them and the boy to the forest, we have what we wanted. Let's leave them to their dead" Voldemort said.

Arcanis was now really pissed off and it was taking Dark Blade and 2 other Royal Guards to hold him down. He was struggling but thanks to the Guards he was being held back as they watched the Bodies of Harry, Twilight and Luna being carried off.

"We will get them back…"

"Damn right, this just got fucking Personal" Arcanis said, shrugging off the guards. He remained deadly silent as the Remaining Aurors, Night Wing and Royal Guard began the grim task of gathering up the dead and Wounded.

o.O.o

"So umm Harry, what is this monster?" Filly Twilight asked Colt Harry.

"Umm… he is mean and big and Nasty" he said as they approached the Room that held to so called monster "I don't know how, but Mum managed to lock him in there" the room was gold gilded with many fine wires and a very intricate design of a strangler vine covering the door and walls.

"Should we get rid of this monster?" Twilight asked

"You know, Twilight. I get this really nice feeling when I'm with you. It's like I…like like you" Harry said as they both entered the monsters lair

To be concluded


	7. Revenge of the Alicorn

My Little Space Explorer – Magrathia

Chapter 7 – Revenge of the Alicorn

Written by Adam Jenkins AKA the Black Cuno

All Original Characters belong to me

Harry potter Belongs to JK Rowling, MLP FIM belongs to Hasbro and Lauren Faust

o.O.o

The Main hall, once a proud place was now a morgue for the Dead. Their broken bodies lay covered by Blankets by the Ponies that were once family, friends or even Loved ones. Amongst them were Ron, Ginny, Fred and a Mare and Colt, which Arcanis assumed were the Parents, over the body of George, All of them crying over the fallen boy.

"Nothing could have been done General. They Ambushed Luna Knocked her out cold, they we lucky mind you" Gold-Helm said. Arcanis was just staring blankly at the hall. "Sir are you okay?"

"Gold Helm, I fought in wars before. I have seen my colleagues fall at the hands of Taliban, Terrorists, Goul'd, Ori, Wraith. You name it, I've probably versed it. I'm the stoic one, the wing to cry on so to speak, yet why now do I feel this sense of doubt in my own abilities? Why do I feel sad?" Arcanis asked.

"It's probably because they were your students Arcanis" McGonagall said "they meant something truly to you. You tried to teach them to defend themselves against this outcome"

"Still, this should not be. Parents should not have to see their Children die" Arcanis said, tears appeared in his eyes "Is this that I just care?"

"General, we have the list of the dead for our Pegasai; we are down to 50 Pegasai all up and ready to fight, 20 wounded and unable to fly/fight, and 10 dead" Dark Blade said

Arcanis sighed; his thoughts went to Luna and Luna Eclipse. What would they do if he died?

"Arcanis" Hermione said getting their attention "Where's Twilight and Harry? I haven't seen them at all"

"I'm sorry, By Voldemort got to them before I did. He has them now" Arcanis said flatly "Gold Helm"

"General?"

"Remain here and with Dark Blade organise a Recovery effort, I'm going after them. NO ONE IS TO FOLLOW ME!" he said as he walked out of the main hall.

"Arcanis wai…" Hermione said, only to be blocked by Gold Helm

"This is his fight, he will get them back"

"He'd better"

o.O.o

"If it wasn't for this Anti Magic field that you had up I would personally make you wish you had died!" Luna Shouted at the mocking dark unicorns that had her bound in the forest. She was restrained in an anti-magic bubble that they had spent 5 minutes preparing for the hostages and or victims to be placed inside of.

"Ha-ha, the Fake Alicorn speaks after all. You should respect those that are more superior to you" Belllatrix taunted

"When my husband finds you, you will wish to whatever god or goddess that he be merciful. Though I highly doubt it" Luna said blandly as though bored. "Last time I go off world"

Luna looked at the unmoving body of Twilight. She still was not moving, though her chest moved slightly with her breathing. At least she was still alive, and that was a good thing. Some weren't so lucky in that sense.

"Come-on Twilight, Pull out of it" Luna whispered into her ear.

o.O.o

'_Come-on Twilight Pull out of it'_ came a voice in Frilly Twilights mind. She shook it off, as Harry and herself walked down the gilded path. At the end was an alter of sorts with a creature withering in the light but still remained in place.

"The hell is that?" Twilight asked as Harry shirked behind her.

"The monster, He wants me to do evil things" Harry said on the verge of tears. Twilight looked at the Amorphous Blob of darkness.

"Really now? That is something you don't want to do" Twilight said as they both approached the Mass of flesh "Oi, what do you think you're doing here?" she demanded, sounding stern

"Ah…I thought I sensed another in here. You are not a Soul bound to this flesh like I am though" the Creature said, Various Faces appearing and disappearing. Harry was shaking, but Twilight looked stern.

"Maybe so, but I came here after the magic that sent me here. I'm going to help my colt friend out now that I'm here" Twilight said as her body grew to her normal size then to her mare form (From before) "So I advise that you leave before I make you"

"HA-HA" the Creature said "The boy is your colt friend? I find that ironic. You seem to know a thing or two about the mind, so I shall indulge you" it said as it created a pair of huge tentacles and slammed them towards the two.

Twilight grabbed Harry and jumped to the left; He was in shock and was not really in a position to help out, the tentacle hit moments later with a resounding slam causing some of the pavers to become dislodged.

"Harry come-on snap out of it" Twilight said. His face was not moving and his eyes were glazed over "I'll deal with this then. Stay here" she said placing him out of harm's way and lured the Tentacle to the other side of the room

o.O.o

Arcanis Stood at the edge of the forbidden forest. Sighing he trekked into it using his horn as a light and began to search for the Dark unicorns; Using the same pulse that he did before in the prison he felt an absence of an area.

"Bingo you little fuckers" he said as he moved towards the place "Time to bring the pain"

o.O.o

Luna sat there in the Anti-magic bubble shield looking up at the night sky. The Bubble Its self distorted the image and gave her something to ponder. She was snapped out of it by the sounds of Screaming coming from the direction of the school. That's when a pair of dark unicorns was thrown like Ragdolls into a pair of trees next to the Bubble and Bellatrix, who was at the time napping.

Bellatrix was up in a flash as was walking towards the disturbance "WHO DARES INTERUPT ME!" Bellatrix shouted.

At first it was a light, and then the trees literally parted and were ripped out of the ground as the Figure strode towards them. Rocks and various bits of wood floated around it with a magenta aura

"Told you. Now you're in for it" Luna mocked as Bellatrix took up a defensive stance

"You dare take my family? You dare take my friends? You dare take my students? I shall make you all fucking pay" Arcanis said flatly, his voice void of all emotion and he stare blank.

"Bring it on teacher boy? Think you're so great to challenge us? Bring it on teacher boy" Bellatrix said

"You will regret saying that" Arcanis said as he threw all the debris at Bellatrix. She dodges most of them and blocked others with destruction spells. She then took the offensive and threw 4 death bolts towards Arcanis, who teleported to the side and uprooted another tree and slammed it into a Dark unicorn that was planning on flanking him. With a sickening Crunch the body was sent ragdoll style into a nearby tree, followed by the trunk of the tree that had hit him.

Bellatrix took this opportunity to flank him and send yet another death bolt. Only to have it intercepted by Arcanis's Magenta Bolts. Tutting he threw another 3 at her and began to circle her.

o.O.o

Another tentacle slammed into the gilded floor and Twilight had managed to dodge. She was trying to think of a way to defeat the beast in front of her. Dodging is all good a well but she has yet to fire an attack off at it.

"Ha-ha. You haven't done anything to me at all? Are you even trying?" the creature said, various faces replicating the laugh.

"Yeah well…" She shouted as she conjured up what appeared to be large cannon of sorts "…This is a mind battle, so I know I can do this sort of thing…" She said as the cannon were gilded gold and had long slender barrels. The Harness locked onto Twilights back and a small display magically appeared in her left eye "…As a human called 'nukem' once said, Suck it down". The cannons Glowed with arcane energies and she fired at the blob of flesh. The cannons fired a beam of purple energy at the creature only to have it collide with a tentacle, which was vaporised it on impact.

"Impressive, you have quite a talent there for magic" the Creature said swinging a tentacle at Twilight who jumped up and fired again, missing narrowly the tentacle that had almost hit her.

"It is on" she muttered

o.O.o

Bellatrix was flung into the air by a large chunk of rock and earth and landed with a sickening crunch on the ground. She moaned in pain and Arcanis slammed his hoof into her neck. She hacked up blood, thanks to the punctured lung and fractured ribs. His horn glowed as he sent a wave of Magic through his hoof and into her. She screamed and then stopped. Arcanis got off her.

"Think of this as a second chance" he said to the now confused Bellatrix

"What did you do to me? I demand to know!" Bellatrix said barely raising her voice

"Simply put I healed you with a little bonus in the brain area"

"Why, why can I not get angry at you or anyone?" she said sounding shocked.

"I blocked all hatred and anger from you. Simply put you cannot harm anyone else ever again" Arcanis said as his horn glowed and Bellatrix disappeared in a flash of magic.

"Not entirely what I would have done. That is something 'Tia would have done. Mercy"

"That and she can't get angry again. That would be more of a pain than anything you could possibly know" Arcanis said slamming his hooves into the dirt that had the runes for the Anti Magic field etched into. The bubble collapsed in on itself leaving Luna still restrained and the unconscious form of Twilight, which twitched occasionally. "She still out and where is Harry?"

"No clue he wasn't here when I woke up. Only me and Twilight" Luna said as she magically removed the bonds that held her. Getting up and stretching her wings and hooves, she nuzzled Arcanis, who let their horns touch. Small sparks let off, as the couple tried to figure out what to do next.

o.O.o

Twilight groaned as the Mass of flesh laughed. Not seconds prior she had gotten hit by a two way strike from the creature and was now recovering. Harry was still in a state of shock about this.

"I must admit, for a foreign soul to have so much magic and knowledge is quite unique, yet I have had my fun" he said as the tentacle wrapped around Twilight and squeezed

She screamed in pain, pure agonizing pain.

She would have been crushed to a mind shattering death had she not hit the floor with the End of the Tentacle. The beast screamed in pain.

"Sorry about that. I didn't know what I was thinking. Are you okay?" came a familiar voice. Twilight looked at the voices owner. An Older version of Harry stood there proudly, with a levitating red and gold hilted Blade.

"Harry?" she asked

"Yeah. Sorry Twilight about that whole thing. He was influencing me to think thoughts against you and to leave you to fight him alone. Sorry" he said as he helped her out of the tentacle

The beast was screaming now in pain only to stopping suddenly it looked at the now two prepared unicorns.

"I WILL CRUSH YOU ALL UNDER MY WRATH!" it shouted as Twilight and Harry nodded at each other and got out of the way of the oncoming tentacle storm.

o.O.o

"Milord, we have lost all communication with the others" Worm-tongue said only to scurry away when a large branch swung at him.

"I do not care. Those insolent worms have no idea what we are going to do!" Voldemort said. Harry's body lay motionless on the pedestal of stone. His body itself was tied down with a pair of dark unicorns standing there.

"Once I am reunited with my soul that was bound to this foal. I shall become invincible" he said "Begin"

-.-.-

The beast that was Voldemorts soul was on the receiving end of the onslaught of Magic cannon blasts and the sword of Godric Gryffindor It was losing.

"I COMMAND YOU TO LEAVE MY BODY ONCE AND FOR ALL VOLDEMORT!" Harry shouted as Twilight amped up the massive cannons power and Harry poured all his magic into the blade. Twilight fired and sent 2 huge beams of Violet energy slammed into the soul remains as Harry rushed it as Twilight continued to pour more and more power down the streams.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" the creature shouted as harry slammed into the mass. With an earth shattering *kaboom* the beast was slain and lay there slowly disappearing in a weird arrays of lights.

"Thanks Twilight" Harry said as he looked at her. She was back to normal, but disappearing from the hooves upwards. "Twilight!" Harrys shouted rushing to her.

"Don't worry, I'll see you soon" she said as the last of her disappeared

"Twilight…thanks and I love you" Harry said, now alone in his mind like it should be

"_I know Harry I know_"

-.-.-

Voldemort screamed in pain as that part of his soul was annihilated.

"Milord, are you okay?" one Dark unicorn asked right before a midnight blue blade erupted from the back of his skull impaling him.

"I don't see how killing my followers are going to make me mad. They were worthless enough as is" Voldemort said looking at the sword wielder. Standing there was Luna and Arcanis. Arcanis had a Rather mean looking Axe like weapon (A Christmas Gift from Luna and Celestia); the axe head was tinted magenta like its user.

"It's over Voldemort, your forces Routed and you have no more soul jars. Dumbledore took care of that little matter" Arcanis said, Voldemort laughed.

"How I have longed for this to happen, the point in which I finally meet a foe worthy to call an adversary" he said as a pair of Long lithe looking weapons appeared in his "And yet a Pair of Alicorns to come and defeat me? YARHH" Voldemort screamed as he rushed the two with godlike speed.

Luna Blocked the first blow with a parry and swung her blade low, Voldemort blocked it with his second blade then swung round and slammed the Alicorn with his hind legs sending her flying back. Digging into the Dirt and flaring her wings she stopped herself only to have Arcanis go like a berserker and continually attack the Dark unicorn with the Axe and not letting up.

Voldemort blocked blow after blow, but was shocked when the axe slammed into one of the curved blades and shattered it. Voldemort looked shock as Arcanis swung his axe forcing his to block, as he did he ducked and Luna jumped over with her blade slamming it in the place where he was seconds prior.

Luna pressed the attack though and forced Voldemort to block most of her swings. One however he missed and it bit into his foreleg. She then sent a spike of magic down it as it cut into the limb, the magic shattered the bone as she width drew the blade.

"You think a small shattered limb is going to stop me?" Voldemort said as the limp Limb went stiff as the bones re-constructed themselves. After a few seconds he flexed the limb and looked at the two Alicorns before summoning up another blade and swung at the two, who were transfixed at the regeneration they had just witnessed. Both dodged the blows mind you but linked via magic

"_Regeneration? Come-on that 'aint fair" _Arcanis muttered

"_Nor was being possessed by nightmare moon but 'Tia found a Way around it"_ Luna responded as her blades clashed again.

The two Alicorns and Voldemort Failed to notice the 3rd Combatant enter the fray. From behind the Gold and Red hilted blade swung and amputated Voldemorts rear leg clean off, searing as it went thanks to the Flames coursing up the blade. Voldemort screamed and teleported to the other side of the clearing.

"WHO DARES INTERUPT MY COMBAT?" Voldemort said, the Unicorn standing there was non-other than Harry, wielding the blade of Godric Gryffindor.

"This is between you and me Voldemort. You killed my mother and Father and so many more. Now it is time that we end this Rivalry" Harry said, swinging the blade. Harry let out and Inhumane shout and rushed Voldemort with speed rivalling him. The Blades met in mid air and Voldemort was on the back foot (Literally as he could regenerate his back leg). Harry's blade made Quick work of Voldemorts shattering both in two fell sweeps. Then with a Shout that would haunt all in a language though long dead

"(TIME TO FINALLY DIE VOLDEMORT)" Harry slammed the Blade through Voldemort chest area, forcing the blade straight through. Voldemort coughed up black blood and looked down as the blade ignited sending waves of Fire from the wound out.

Within seconds, Voldemort was nothing more than a Burning pile of ash with the blade of Gryffindor resting on top. Harry was panting from exhaustion but managed a smile as Luna and Arcanis walked up.

"Let's get out of here, we'll pick twilight up on the way" Arcanis said as the three walked of as a small breeze of midnight blue specked with small stars washed the ashes away.

o.O.o

"HARRY!" Hermione Shouted as the 4 walked into the main hall. She hugged him as Ron walked up

"Sup mate, good to see you okay" Ron said, Harry nodded.

"You too" Harry said as he glanced over to Arcanis and Luna "Thanks to Twilight. have you guys seen her?"

"Yeah, she was being Checked out by Madam Pomfrey" Ron said. "Look mate. Thanks for stopping him"

"What?" Harry said stunned more than anything.

"For stopping him, Mums been in pieces ever since they took you away. They got George" Ron said sounding sad.

-.-.-

"We have managed to get the wounded and still able back to Equestria thanks to the Aurors. By the way, Princess Celestia is royally pissed off so be careful Princess Luna" Gold Helm reported to Luna who was Being Checked on by McGonagall

"Thank you Captain Gold Helm. I'm sure that Celestia will see reason, but we can only hope that this will finally resolve the matter 8 months ago, an alliance with the Unicorns here" Luna Said

"With Voldemort Defeated, the ministry is in complete Disarray as the Aurors under Moody take control. I think we will want to have your help after all that you did" McGonagall admitted

-.-.-

"You should be fine, apart from some minor lacerations. You are healthy" madam Pomfrey said to Twilight, who nodded as Harry walked over "Mister Potter, I was hoping to give you a look at you" she said as Harry sat.

"Umm Twilight, thanks for before"

"The whole mind thing, think nothing of it"

"Yeah, that. What was that thing though?" harry asked

"That was a part of Voldemorts soul Mister Potter" the Blood Red Alicorn said as he approached twilight and Harrys jaw dropped "That was to be expect. I am Godric Gryffindor. Though Mister Potter and Miss Sparkle have already met me" He said bowing before the Two

"Wait, you were the one that stopped me before after…"

"Yes Mister Potter that was me"

"The other alicorn…the one that healed me before and umm"

"It's called a Mind Share, Though I must admit I have not had one go as successfully as you two" Godric admitted "But then again I haven't tried it on a pair of 'in love' Unicorns before either" he said chuckling "most of the Time the Two would want to kill each other after 5 minutes"

"If you don't mind me asking…but how did you get here. What Happened?" Harry asked, Godric sighed

"A Creature called a Litchmare. It unfortunately ambushed my Sisters, Helga and Ravena, and Brother Salazar as well as myself in the quadrangle and placed a Curse on us all; it transformed us all into statues. I truly don't know how I got free, but I know it was tied to you two. So when I saw the light of day after nearly 1 thousand years and I saw what Potter did to that one after you were flung across the corridor. I don't know I just knew to help out" He explained "And look what happened because of it"

-.-.-

"You're Arcanis right?" the Red Colt asked as he approached Arcanis. He looked remarkably like Ron and Fred.

"That is me. I'm assuming that your Mister Weasley then"

"Yes. Yes I am" he said back, averting the Alicorns gaze.

"I'm sorry for you loss, George was by far one of my more favourite students. Very talented in making distractions"

"Thanks. That means much. Not many of his teachers thought that much could come of him"

"He saved many lives today, so the way I see it, he's worthy in my eyes" Arcanis said Mr Weasley nodded

"It won't be the same with him gone. Mind you that goes for the ministry as well. The order is in the process of taking control"

'So I've heard" Arcanis said

"Listen, they are organising a Funeral and the dead to be remembered here at Unicolus. They wanted me to ask if you would…"

"Say a few words? Of course, I have lost some really good Stallions and Mares today in this schools defence"

"Thanks"

-.-.-

"Harry, I must ask one thing of you" Godric said as he turned tail to leave

"O...Of course" Harry stammered

"Keep my blade, it chooses the Wielder, not the other way around. I shall not be see you again" he said and in a Flash of light he teleported away, never to be seen or heard from again.

"If you are ready Mister Potter, Miss Sparkle then we are all required for the Funeral" McGonagall said as the Bodies of the fallen and disappeared prior to The 4's return to Unicolus.

o.O.o

On the outskirts of the forbidden forest, the survivors stood in rows in front of the tombstones that marked the dead. At its head was McGonagall, flanked by the other teachers. Standing at the back of the procession were the two alicorns Luna and Arcanis, who wore their regal attire. Down the sides were the Royal Guard on the left and Night Wing on the right.

McGonagall cleared her throat as the Procession quietened down.

"I don't quite know how to say this. But we are here to remember those that fell during the past battle" she started "From Friends and family. Teachers and students, we shall always remember your Sacrifice that you made this day" she said. "I don't have anything else"

"I do" Arcanis said walking to the now weeping McGonagall "I have been asked to say a few words so I shall" Arcanis swallowed "Those that gave their live today shall never be forgotten. There is a Saying that I have back home. Time will not forget you nor will you grow old. Your Spirits will remain within our hearts till we also join you. Your Sacrifice shall never be forgotten. Lest we forget" he said bowing, the Royal guards bowed also with the Night Wing. Luna walked down the aisle. As it was early evening the moon was only just rising.

Her horn glowed with the magic and the whole procession looked at her.

"This is our gift to the fallen" Arcanis said looking up.

The moon was now full in the Sky and was also a shade of blue, red, Yellow and Green, all four swirling around. Luna let out a sigh as her horn dimmed

"This night from now on shall always be marked by the four coloured moon to show the sacrifice that the brave souls of Magrathia did to save it from the Dark unicorns Reign" Arcanis said as he turned around he summoned his final gift; A monument, with a unicorn (An Auror) and Pegasus (Armoured royal guard) standing Side by side. There was a Plague of gold and silver mounted on the base.

It read

~0.0.0~

Here lies the Fallen of the battle of Unicolus; Pegasai and Unicorns banding together to fight the common darkness.

To those who have fallen, we shall never forget you and the sacrifice that you made to make this world a brighter place

~0.0.0~

Arcanis stepped away from the dais as 2 of the royal guard and Night Wing took flight and with Contrails of Red, Blue, Yellow and Green flew over head leaving the contrails to thin out. The Moon still glowed its swirling colours.

"not how I expected for the First off world mission to be completed mind you" Arcanis said to Luna who laughed as the two walked to the school with the procession taking time to reflect and admire the respect that the rest showed to the dead.

o.O.o

"Well this is it" Arcanis said as the last of the Night Wing entered the Stargate to leave Magrathia. Luna had already returned with the Royal Guard prior, basically to let Celestia know of the matters at hand, and to also prevent her from going off at Arcanis.

"Well this is most interesting" Moody said as Twilight was saying goodbye to Harry, Ron and Hermione

"Gets like that. But this is only temporary as we will return with the draft of the alliance proposal"

"Agreed, the ministry is now seeing it from our point of view so we should have a hard time convincing the ministers otherwise" Moody said as with a 'shlorp' Twilight entered the Stargate.

"Well, I shall be seeing you all later then" Arcanis said as he entered the Gate. 30 seconds later the gate closed with a whoosh and left the 4 standing there alone.

EPILOUGE

2 Months had passed after the events of Magrathia and all was quite on the SGE castle. Luna Eclipse and the Cutie Mark Crusaders were rushing around the castle with break neck speeds. They all had yet to Get their marks as of yet, but kept trying. They really wanted to try to be 'cutie mark space explorers' but thanks to Arcanis he had stopped that after Alpha Centauri said that they were up to pressing the 'Dial' button on the Stargate, that didn't go down well with Arcanis OR with Luna.

Twilight Sighed, she missed the company of Harry more than anything, but the drafting of the Alliance had taken exceedingly longer than expected, but now was in the process of going through the Magrathian ministry for approval; Though in that time she had cut her tail to be short like from her mind's older version. Spike sat there with her asleep in the SGE Library.

"Sigh, I wish I could just see them again" she muttered as a Familiar Sounds echoed across Castle SGE. Alpha Centauri's voice echoed

'Unscheduled Off world Activation'

"Come on Spike" Twilight said rushing with the dragon in tow towards the main Gate room.

After the Events on Magrathia, the SGE had developed a Group of guards that were able to be deployed within seconds of the word going out of a hostile or unscheduled Wormhole. This was no exception and had 6 of their members with Magic weapons (P90 like weapons powered by magic) strapped to harnesses or Being levitated (Depending if they were unicorns or not). Twilight was in the command room with Arcanis.

"Activate the iris" Arcanis said firmly. With a quick flick and a 'snap hiss' the barrier activated preventing anything from coming through the Gate. The guards still had the weapons trained on the Iris

"Incoming Magic spike, running it through the system" An orderly said. The machine was of Twilights design based off the innate abilities of Alicorns to Sense magic signatures, it also doubled as a IDC referrer as requested by Arcanis.

"Confirmed as Harry Potter of Magrathia"

"Drop the iris" Arcanis said as Twilight sent a magic nudge to Harry indicating that the Iris was down.

With a 'shlorp' Harry and Mad Eye Moody stepped through the gate appearing in the Equestrian Gate room; along with a Unicorn that they didn't recognise.

"Holy mother of god" the new unicorn said amazed at that. In a Flash of Purple and magenta, Twilight and Arcanis appeared in the gate room "GAH, who the hell are those two Mad Eye?"

"I take it this is the new minister of Magrathia then Mad eye?" Arcanis asked, Mad Eye nodded

"Yup this here is Minister Weasley. You probably didn't meet him though. Percy this is Arcanis Wraith and Twilight Sparkle"

"Oh. OH shit I forgot about that. I though Ron was lying. Ha-ha" The Unicorn, Percy, said tear dropping.

"Well, from what I've heard you can be quite the Suck up" Twilight said only to get glared from by both Mad Eye and Arcanis "what?"

"Probably Ron's perspective of me Anyway, I'm here with this" Percy said levitating the parchment "Ahem. As par the Ministries request for the Alliance documents Set up for the Equestrian and Magrathian alliance. The Ministry agrees to the terms and wishes to accept the alliance"

The silence that followed was only broken by the 'Awe tha's cute eh?' that was one of the guards commented on how quickly Harry and Twilight kissed. Spike who was in the control room still stuck his finger in his mouth as he gagged.

FIN

Exert from Skyrim

"RAINBOWDASH AND SPITFIRE would you get down here NOW!" shouted a rather pissed off Colt. Rainbow walked down with Spitfire in tow.

"What?" they both said in unison. The two were busy discussing various matters of college life before their dad had called them down.

"What do you two have to say about this?" the colt said slamming a paper into the desk. They looked at it, a Photo of the two were standing proudly in the Wonderbolts uniforms "Stunt performers? Seriously"

"What it's something we're good at so why not Dad?" Rainbow said standing proud "I can do the Sonic Rain Boom and you still don't care!" She shouted. Spitfire sighed.

"What Rainbow here is trying to say is that it's a hobby of ours so why not let us?" Spitfire said.

"You and your Sister need to learn there is more to life then performing. If I catch you doing this again, there will be consequences" the colt said, both Spitfire and Rainbow looked glared at him.


End file.
